Between Us
by Meiru Uchiffer
Summary: Tanpa mengatakan hal apapun, kau pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang aku inginkan. Kau memang lebih memahami diriku, lebih dari apapun. Bahkan diriku sendiri...
1. Chapter 1

Hai-hai, hallo-hallo, holla-holla...

Meiru datang lagi dengan fanfic yang terbaru...

Entah kenapa ketika akan melanjutkan MIO, terlintas suatu ide baru di otak Meiru

Dan akhirnya bukannya menyelesaikan fanfic yang sudah ada, malah membuat fanfic yang baru lagi...

Tcik...tcik...tcik...sungguh TERLALU! (Kata Bang Haji Roma)...

Gomenasai...

Tanpa menyelesaikan fanfic yang sudah ada terlebih dahulu, sudah memunculkan yang baru...

Saking senengnya sama Sasuhina, Meiru ingin membuat fanfic yang berbeda-beda

Yang tentu saja dengan pairing Sasuhina...

Untuk kesekian kalinya Meiru minta maaf

Kalau ternyata di fanfic kali ini masih terdapat banyak kesalahan

Namun, Meiru sudah berusaha membuat fanfic ini menjadi sebaik mungkin

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi

Hamba persembahkan...

**SASUHINA **

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Jewel**

Matahari terlihat begitu ceria pagi ini. Ini terbukti karena sinarnya yang terang itu, telah memberikan warna berbeda. Ketika sang malam tenggelam dalam peraduannya.

Sinar matahari memang selalu disambut baik oleh para mahluk yang ada di bumi. Burung-burung berkicau, mengeluarkan suara emasnya. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, menampakkan betapa elok warnanya. Pepohonan menggoyang-goyangkan dahannya, menunjukkan betapa indah tarian dedaunannya.

Kegembiaraan itu, sepertinya juga dialami oleh gadis manis ini. Seorang gadis yang tengah membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Pertanda bahwa dia baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Senyum ceria langsung menghiasi wajah manisnya. Setelah menyadari keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya, yang sekarang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama, dia menghabiskan sebagian hidupnya dengan orang yang wajahnya berada tepat di hadapannya kini. Suka dan duka selalu dia bagi bersamanya. Tidak pernah sekali pun, dia berada jauh dari orang ini.

Sebenarnya dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan posisi seperti ini, lebih lama lagi dengannya. Namun, sang waktu telah menunjukkan kuasanya. Jam dinding telah mengarahkan kedua jarumnya pada angka 6 dan 12. Itu berarti mereka harus segera bangun dari ranjang empuknya, kalau tidak mau berurusan dengan penjaga gerbang sekolah. Yang tentu saja, penyebabnya adalah keterlambatan mereka tiba di sekolah.

"Sasuke, banguunnn..." ucap gadis manis ini seraya sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan bahu pemuda yang masih tidur di sampingnya.

"Ehmm..." erang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu.

Sepertinya pemuda itu masih malas untuk membuka kedua matanya itu. Sebab kalau hal itu dilakukannya, berarti dia harus segera bangun dari tidurnya. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih ingin sedikit menghabiskan waktunya di ranjang tersebut.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu, masih enggan beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Itu terbukti dengan berubahnya posisi tidur pemuda itu, yang semula tidur terlentang. Menjadi memeluk gadis manis yang sejak tadi ada di sampingnya itu.

Tentu saja, perlakuan Sasuke itu membuat kedua pipi gadis manis ini menjadi sedikit merona. Walaupun mereka telah sering melakukan hal itu, namun pelukan Sasuke tetap saja mampu membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Sa-sasuke, ini sudah jam 6 lebih. Kalau kita tidak bangun sekarang, nanti kita akan terlambat tiba di sekolah," bujuk gadis itu agar Sasuke mau mengikuti sarannya untuk segera bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Hn."

Satu deheman dari Sasuke itu dapat membuat gadis ini bernafas lega. Karena dia mengetahui arti dari deheman Sasuke, yang berarti bahwa dia menyutujui permintaan gadis ini. Kenyataannya, Sasuke mau membuka kedua matanya. Hal itu menunjukkan bahwa usaha sang gadis untuk membangunkan Sasuke telah berhasil.

"Ohayou..." sapa gadis ini sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke.

"Ohayou," jawab Sasuke.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Padahal biasanya kamu duluan yang membangunkan aku," ucap gadis itu.

"Hn. Tadi malam aku baru menyelesaikan banyak tugas, jadi seluruh badanku terasa pegal. Pagi ini pun rasanya aku tidak mau bangun dari tempat tidur ini," jelas Sasuke.

"Jangan begitu, kalau kamu tetap seperti ini nanti kita berdua akan terlambat mengikuti pelajaran jam pertama."

"Hn."

"Ayo bangun, Sasuke."

Bukannya bangun, Sasuke malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu. Kemudian dia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut gadis itu. Sasuke memang suka mencium wangi khas dari gadis ini. Hal itu telah membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Sa-sasuke, jangan seperti ini. Kita harus segera banguunn..." ronta gadis itu sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke di tubuhnya ini.

"Iya-iya, dasar bawel!" gerutu Sasuke sambil melepas pelukannya pada gadis itu.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian merentangkan kedua meregangkan otot-otot dan tulang yang terasa kaku ketika tidur tadi. Kemudian dia menurunkan kedua kakinya dan segera beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur.

Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke pintu kamar. Ketika tangan kanannya akan meraih knop pintu. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, sepertinya dia teringat akan suatu hal.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Nanti saat istirahat makan siang, datanglah ke ruang OSIS. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah gadis ,yang telah kita ketahui bersama ternyata bernama Hinata.

"Hm, baik," jawab Hinata.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya. Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Setelah segala persiapan sekolah telah Hinata persiapkan, dia keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai dasar untuk menuju ke dapur. Ketika akan menuju dapur, Hinata terlebih dahulu melewati meja makan.

Di meja makan tersebut, masih belum nampak satu orang pun penghuni rumah yang mendiami salah satu kursinya. Memang biasanya baru 15 menit kemudian, meja makan tersebut akan penuh dengan anggota keluarga yang mendiami rumah mewah ini.

Di dapur nampak beberapa koki yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan menu sarapan pagi. Selain itu, juga terlihat Uchiha Mikoto yang membantu mempersiapkan beberapa makanan. Nyonya Besar Uchiha itu menyadari kedatangan Hinata, kemudian dia tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan," sapa Mikoto.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san," jawab Hinata seraya menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hari ini kamu akan membawa bekal apa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Seadanya saja, Okaa-san. Bekalnya biar Hinata yang mempersiapkan. Okaa-san tinggal menyiapkan sarapan untuk Tou-san saja," jelas Hinata.

"Kamu memang anak yang rajin. Okaa-san sangat beruntung, karena Kami-sama telah mendatangkanmu di tengah-tengah keluarga ini."

"Okaa-san, terlalu berlebihan. Yang beruntung itu adalah Hinata. Telah dipertemukan dan dipersatukan di dalam keluarga ini."

Hinata dan Mikoto saling melempar senyum. Di dalam hatinya masing-masing, mereka sangat bersyukur kepada Kami-sama yang telah mempertemukan mereka di kehidupan ini. Dan akhirnya, Mikoto dan Hinata saling mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Setelah sarapan siap untuk dihidangkan, para koki membawa makanan-makanan tersebut ke meja makan.

Di meja makan, nampak Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke. Yang tentu saja sedang menunggu sarapan mereka masing-masing. Fugaku menempati kursi yang ada di paling ujung, karena biasanya tempat itu akan diperuntukkan hanya untuk sang Kepala Keluarga.

Kemudian kursi pertama yang ada di sebelah kanan Fugaku, ditempati oleh Nyonya Besar Uchiha, Mikoto. Dan di sebelah Mikoto, biasanya ditempati oleh si sulung Uchiha. Itachi.

Sedangkan kursi yang ada di samping kiri Fugaku biasanya diduduki oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan kursi yang ada di samping Sasuke, ditempati oleh anggota keluarga Uchiha yang terakhir. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

Setelah semua makanan sudah dihidangkan, akhirnya para anggota keluarga Uchiha memulai acara sarapan pagi mereka. Keheningan. Itulah suasana yang terjadi di meja makan. Karena keluarga ini telah mempunyai komitmen untuk tidak membicarakan hal apapun di meja makan. Jadi, sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagi Hinata untuk sarapan pagi dalam suasana yang hening dan tentunya tenang.

Setelah acara sarapan pagi selesai, dan sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan sekolah. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata berangkat bersama ke sekolah dengan mobil pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha.

Jam yang sejak dulu tertempel di gedung sekolah, menunjukkan pukul 07.50. Ketika Sasuke dan Hinata turun dari mobil, yang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Uchikaze Gakuen. Dengan ini, akhirnya mereka tidak terlambat mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama. Karena masih ada sisa waktu 10 menit, sehingga mereka mempunyai banyak waktu untuk sampai ke kelas.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ada seorang pemuda yang menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan Hinata. Karena pemuda tersebut muncul di hadapan mereka berdua. Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. Hinata sedikit merasa aneh, dengan kelakuan pemuda yang sekarang ada di hadapannya ini.

Kalau yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah seorang gadis, mungkin Hinata tidak akan menganggapnya dengan suatu hal yang aneh. Karena tentunya, senyuman gadis itu ditujukan kepada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini. Uchiha Sasuke memang telah diakui sebagai salah satu pemuda yang berkarismatik di Uchikaze Gakuen ini. Tentunya kita sudah mengetahui, kelebihan-kelebihan apa saja yang dimiliki oleh bungsu Uchiha ini.

Nah, ini. Yang tersenyum adalah seorang pemuda, bukannya seorang gadis. Jangan-jangan pemuda ini juga terinfeksi virus (Sasuke Uchiha), seperti para gadis yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. (*di-chidori Sasuke*).

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya gadis yang ada di situ. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyuman lembutnya di wajahnya itu.

"Uchiha Hinata, bisa kita bicara sebentar."

_**^TBC^**_

Menurut kalian, apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata ?

Apakah fanfic kali ini telah sedikit memunculkan suatu reaksi di dalam kepala para reader ?

Kalau iya, reaksi apakah itu ?

Oleh karena itu...

Meiru sangat membutuhkan review dari kalian...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

^ Arigatou ^


	2. Chapter 2

Syukurlah...

Fanfic ini bisa up date tepat pada waktunya

Meiru seneng banget saat membaca review dari kalian

Tidak menyangka respon kalian begitu besar (menurut Author) terhadap fanfic ini

Meiru mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih

Karena telah mengabulkan keinginan Meiru dengan membaca dan me-review fanfic ini

Selain itu, Meiru juga minta maaf

Kalau di chapter kali ini, masih terdapat banyak kesalahan

Sekali lagi Meiru ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan dan doa dari para reader dan reviewer untuk kelanjutan dan kelancaran ke-up date-an dari fanfic ini

Oleh karena itu...

**Balasan review untuk chapter 1 :**

**Shaniechan, Ma Simba, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Rura Ken Gibas, Lonelyclover, Meyuki Uzumaki :** Di chapter ini kalian pasti sudah tahu hubungan antara Sasuhina. Ini sudah aku up date. Terima kasih atas review-nya (^_^)

**Keira Miyako, DaRuma Chi TsuToSuke, Zoroutecchi : **Segala pertanyaan dari kalian sudah ada di chapter ini. Selamat membaca dan terima kasih atas review-nya (^_^)

**Uchihyuu Nagisa, Dark Blizzard734, Ichsana-Hyuuga :** Ya, tebakanmu benar. Seperti yang ada di chapter ini. Aigatou hontou ni, telah meng-fave fanfic Meiru ini. Hamba sungguh tidak menyangka. Selamat membaca dan terima kasih atas review-nya (^_^)

**RikurohiYuki03 : **Sasuhina belum nikah, koq. Maaf yaw kalau hubungan mereka tidak sesuai dengan harapan Riku-chan dan Kuro-chan. Ini sudah Meiru up date. Jangan bertengkar, yaw. Kalian kan manis2x, masa' sesama anak manis saling bertengkar. Nanti manisnya berkurang low. Terima kasih atas review-nya (^_^)

**Uchiateme, Miss Rukawa : **Salam kenal. Tebakan kalian benar. Kalian koq bisa tahu sich. Padahal Meiru sudah berusaha menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Sudah Meiru up date, nich. Selamat membaca dan terima kasih atas review-nya (^_^)

**Nene Zura' no Uchikaze : **Meiru tidak menyangka kalau nama sekolah-nya Sasuhina sama dengan nama Nene-chan. Meiru baru menyadarinya saat membalas review ini. Padahal Meiru membuatnya dari gabungan marga Uchiha dan Namikaze. Eh, ternyata sama dengan namamu. Hime itu siapa sih ? Terima kasih atas review-nya (^_^)

Baiklah hamba persembahkan...

**SASUHINA **

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Between Us**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata memasang wajah yang sayu kepada tumpukan beberapa lembar laporan yang harus diperiksanya. Biasanya dia tidak bersikap seperti ini. Hinata selalu bersemangat terhadap sesuatu yang harus dikerjakannya. Sebenarnya sih bukan 'harus', lha di sini posisinya Hinata kan cuma membantu.

Namun, kalau yang dibantu itu seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Yang semula hanya sebuah panggilan hati saja, menjadi sebuah keharusan atau kewajiban. Di ruang OSIS-lah, sekarang Hinata berada. Ditemani oleh seorang pemuda yang arogan dan juga setumpuk tugas yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan.

Walaupun Sasuke itu seorang pemuda yang dingin, arogan, angkuh dan egois. Namun dia selalu peka terhadap apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Apalagi kalau itu menyangkut gadis yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya.

**Flashback ON**

"Uchiha Hinata, bisa kita bicara sebentar," ucap seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut spike berwarna kuning.

"Te-tentu saja," jawab Hinata

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"Ha?"

Pernyataan cinta Naruto itu telah membuat Sasuke dan Hinata terkejut. Padahal baru pertama kali ini, Hinata bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Namun kenapa pemuda itu langsung mengutarakan perasaan sukanya itu kepada dirinya. Hal itu telah membuat Hinata diam seketika.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak. Makanya kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan setia menunggu jawaban darimu. Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan. Baiklah aku pergi ke kelas dulu, ya. Jaa~"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Hinata masih diam terbengong, mendengar pernyataan cinta seorang pemuda yang baru pertama kali ini ditujukan padanya. Tentu saja dia masih shock dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Namun, suara seseorang yang ada di sampingnya, telah membuatnya sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya.

"Ayo. Kita harus segera pergi ke kelas. Kalau kau tidak mau terlambat mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama," ucap Sasuke yang dingin pada Hinata seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit merona merah, Hinata berlari menyusul langkah Sasuke. Yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk menuju ke kelas.

**Flashback END**

"Masih memikirkan yang tadi pagi?"

Walaupun bertanya seperti itu, tidak sedikit pun Sasuke memandang ke arah Hinata, dia tetap membolak-balikkan kertas laporan yang sedang ada di tangannya itu. Memang dasar si Sasuke! Walaupun terlihat acuh tak acuh, namun sebenarnya dia sangat peduli.

"I-iya. E-eh, tidak!" sangkal Hinata.

"Jangan belajar berbohong padaku. Kau sudah tahu kalau hal itu akan sia-sia saja," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf. Bagaimana ini, Sasuke? Aku bingung harus memberi jawaban seperti apa?"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"A-aku kan baru bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Tidak mungkin kan aku menyukai seseorang dalam waktu sesingkat itu."

"Ya tolak saja."

"Tidak semudah itu kan. Aku takut nanti hatinya akan tersakiti."

"Terima saja kalau begitu."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku kan tidak menyukainya. Kalau aku menerimanya itu sama saja, aku membohonginya, kan. Lagipula, dengan itu aku juga akan membohongi diriku sendiri. Itu akan menyakiti hatinya dan juga hatiku sendiri."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hinata. Kemudian dia menutup laporan yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat duduk Hinata. Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Nah, kau sudah menemukan jawabannya kan," ucap Sasuke seraya sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Ah, iya ya. Arigatou, Sasuke," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke selalu terpesona dengan senyuman gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun, dia selalu melihat hal itu. Namun, entah kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah bosan dengan senyuman gadis ini. Bahkan, dia selalu berusaha agar senyum itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajah yang polos itu.

Hinata bingung melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba diam itu. Dan sambil menatap dirinya lagi. Memangnya apa yang telah membut Sasuke jadi begini ? Kemudian Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

Sepertinya pertanyaan Hinata itu, telah membuat kesadaran Sasuke kembali seperti sedia kala. Setelah itu, dia kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Nah, ayo kita makan, Imouto-chan," ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum jahil dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil lagi," ucap Hinata seraya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenyataannya kan kamu memang adikku yang paling kecil," ucap Sasuke yang masih terus memasang senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Tapi aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi! Yang bisa diperlakukan seperti itu," bentak Hinata sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Bukannya takut dengan bentakan Hinata, Sasuke malah menyukainya. Karena Hinata jarang sekali bicara keras seperti ini padanya. Apalagi melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang kesal itu, terlihat lucu di mata Sasuke. Muncul deh, pikiran jahil seorang kakak pada adik kecilnya.

"Diperlakukan seperti apa? Seperti ini?" ucap Sasuke dengan memasang senyum jahilnya seraya memeluk Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke, apa sih yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Hinata sambil meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Memelukmu. Memangnya tidak boleh?" goda Sasuke.

Bukannya melepas pelukannya dari Hinata, Sasuke malah semakin menambah perbuatan jahilnya pada gadis manis bermata lanvender ini. Dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dari gadis yang sedang dalam pelukannya ini.

Hembusan nafas Sasuke terasa menggelitik di leher Hinata. Tentu saja itu telah menyebabkan semburat merah muncul di wajah Hinata. Dan entah kenapa hal ini membuat tenaga Hinata untuk lepas dari pelukan Sasuke, menjadi semakin menghilang saja.

"Sa-sasuke, lepaskan. Nanti ada orang lain yang melihat kita, dan beranggapan yang tidak-tidak terhadap kita," ucap Hinata.

"Tidak salah kan seorang kakak memeluk adiknya sendiri. Oh ya, Hinata. Panggil aku Sasuke-nii. Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Baka Aniki itu," balas Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu, membuat kedua mata Hinata agak melebar. Ya, kakak dan adik. Itulah hubungan mereka selama ini. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan hal itu? Memangnya apa dia mengharapkan hubungan mereka lebih dari ini?

Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Entah mendapat tenaga darimana, namun dia langsung bisa melakukan hal itu. Rasa nyeri langsung menyerang hatinya. Hal itu telah membuat kedua matanya terasa panas.

Sebenarnya sekarang Hinata sangat ingin menangis, namun dia tidak boleh menangis di sini. Apalagi di depan pemuda ini. Kalau pun harus menangis, itu harus di tempat lain. Tidak boleh di sini.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatan Hinata itu. Dia melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Dan di mata Sasuke, seperti melihat aura negatif yang muncul di sekitar tubuh Hinata. Itu sedikit membuat Sasuke terperangah dan menelan ludahnya.

"Aku TIDAK AKAN PERNAH memanggilmu dengan panggilan kakak. Aku BENCI Sasuke!"

Ucap Hinata dengan menekankan kata 'tidak akan pernah' dan 'benci'. Setelah sedikit berteriak pada Sasuke, Hinata segera berlari keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Karena dia sudah tidak bisa, untuk menahan lebih lama lagi agar air mata tidak jatuh di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Hinata, dengan wajah datarnya. Senyum jahil yang beberapa detik lalu menghiasi wajahnya, hilang seketika.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa memanggilku kakak, Hinata?" gumam Sasuke.

-"Between Us"-

Hinata tetap berlari melewati koridor sekolah, dengan menghapus air mata yang terus-menerus keluar dari kedua mata lavendernya. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesal beberapa siswa yang hampir terjatuh, akibat tabrakannya yang tengah berlari tanpa arah itu.

Hinata terus berlari hingga...

Bruk!

Sepertinya untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata menabrak seseorang. Namun kali ini berbeda, karena hal ini telah membuat dia berhenti dari usaha berlarinya. Karena Hinata baru saja menabrak tepat di dada seseorang. Oleh karena itu, Hinata mendarat dengan suksesnya di pelukan orang itu.

Dengan mata yang berair, Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas. Ingin mengetahui siapa gerangan yang kini tengah memeluknya?

Seluruh penghuni Uchikaze Gakuen sudah pasti mengenal siapa orang yang ada di hadapan Hinata ini. Begitu juga dengan Hinata sendiri. Dia bahkan lebih mengenalnya daripada penghuni Uchikaze Gakuen ini.

Dan tanpa aba-aba apapun, Hinata langsung memeluk erat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dan menangis sepuasnya di pelukan orang ini.

_**^TBC^**_

**Bagaimana chapter kali ini?**

**Apakah sudah menjawab segala pertanyaan yang ada di hati para reader sekalian?**

**Meiru meminta maaf kalau chapter kali ini, ternyata tidak bisa memenuhi harapan para reader**

**Namun, Meiru berupaya dengan chapter kali ini dapat menjawab sebagian pertanyaan dari para reviewer**

**Oh ya, menurut kalian siapa orang yang tengah dipeluk oleh Hinata?**

**Tidak biasanya kan Hinata dapat terlebih dahulu memeluk seseorang**

**Pasti-lah orang itu adalah orang special bagi Hinata**

**Kritik dan saran dari kalian, selalu Meiru terima dengan tangan terbuka**

**Karena review dari kalian sangat membantu dan mendukung kelanjutan dari fanfic ini**

**Maka dari itu...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Arigatou**


	3. Chapter 3

Hanya satu kata yang bisa Meiru ucapkan...

**M**

**A**

**A**

**F**

**Balasan review untuk chapter 2 :**

**Ma Simba** : Halo, Simba-san? Lama tak jumpa. Mengenai hubungan Sasuhina, asal mengikuti kelanjutan dari fanfic ini. Kamu pasti akan mengetahuinya, hehehee... Btw, terima kasih atas review-nya \(^_^)/

**Sora Hinase :** Tentu saja boleh donk kamu fav, aku seneng banget. Kandung atau bukan akan terjawab di chapter ini. Kalau boleh Meiru bertanya, INCEST tu apa yaa? Btw, terima kasih atas review-nya \(^_^)/

**Dark Blizzard734, Papillonz, Ichsana-hyuuga, Uchihyuu nagisa, Himeka Kyosuke : **Segala pertanyaan kalian ada jawabannya koq di chapter ini. Btw, terima kasih atas review-nya \(^_^)/

**Keira Miyako : **Tenang ja, sebagian besar dari pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chapter kali ini. mengenai MIO, asal sudah selesai aku akan segera mempublish-nya. Btw, terima kasih atas review-nya \(^_^)/

**RikurohiYuki03, Zoroutecchi, Meyuki Uzumaki, ReNnoVv : **Ni sudah Meiru up date. Selamat membaca... Btw, terima kasih atas review-nya \(^_^)/

**Harunaru chan muach : **Terima kasih atas pujiannya dan akan ketertarikanmu akan fanfic ini. Semoga di chapter ini bisa menjawab sebagian dari pertanyaanmu. Btw, terima kasih atas review-nya \(^_^)/

**Dindahatake : **Maaf ya, Dinda-chan. Membuatmu kecewa akan hubungan Sasuhina. Soal bersatu atau tidak itu sudah tersirat di genre fanfic ini. menurut kamu gimana ? Btw, terima kasih atas review-nya \(^_^)/

**Nene Zura' no Uchikaze, Mayu Masamune : **Meiru seneng banget bisa membuat kalian penasaran akan kelanjutan dari fanfic ini. Semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kalian. Btw, terima kasih atas review-nya \(^_^)/

**Chikuma new : **Kyaaa... terima kasih atas pujian kamu. Meiru jadi malu. Terima kasih juga atas dukungannya. Semoga chapter ini sesuai dengan harapanmu. Btw, terima kasih atas review-nya \(^_^)/

**SASUHINA **

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Between Us**

Hinata masih berlari tanpa arah, dengan tetap berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus berjatuhan. Walaupun dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata tahan. Melewati beberapa koridor dan menuruni beberapa anak tangga, dan untuk saat ini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Namun, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang dapat menghentikan Hinata yang sedang berlari sambil menangis.

Karena pada saat itu, Hinata menabrak seseorang tepat di dadanya. Hal itu membuat Hinata jatuh di pelukan orang tersebut. Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, dan dia melihat sepasang mata onyx yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Sepasang mata onyx ini bukan milik Sasuke, melainkan milik anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Oleh karena itu, dengan leluasa Hinata memeluk orang tersebut. Dan menumpahkan segala tangisan yang dia tahan sekarang.

Walaupun tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, namun orang tersebut menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Dengan membalas pelukan Hinata, dan membelai-belai rambutnya untuk berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

Kenapa Itachi ada di Uchikaze Gakuen? Jawabannya kalau dia bukan termasuk salah satu penghuni Uchikaze Gakuen, pasti Itachi datang ke situ karena ada suatu hal penting yang perlu disampaikannya pada seseorang yang ada di sekolah ini. Ingin tahu jawabannya ? Kita lanjutkan saja bacanya. Come on...

Itachi tahu kalau sepertinya Hinata akan menangis dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Dan tentu saja posisi mereka saat ini (berpelukan), tidak baik untuk menjadi pemandangan umum para siswa Uchikaze Gakuen ini. Oleh karena itu, Itachi memutuskan untuk menggendong Hinata. Tentunya di kedua tangannya ala bridal style.

Hinata tidak memperdulikan keadaannya sekarang, yang telah digendong oleh Itachi. Dia tetap menangis di dada Itachi. Karena saat ini yang Hinata inginkan cuma menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata tidak memperdulikan dengan anggapan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Para siswi yang tengah berjalan di koridor tersebut, mukanya langsung memerah melihat Itachi yang sedang menggendong Hinata itu. Mereka gigit jari, membayangkan andai saja sekarang yang menempati posisi Hinata itu adalah mereka.

Di bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon Sakura-lah, sekarang Hinata berada. Dia terlihat duduk sendiri tanpa seorang pun yang ada di sampingnya. Lalu kemanakah si sulung Uchiha tadi ?

Pertanyaan tersebut terjawab, dengan ada sebuah kaleng juice orange yang disodorkan ke Hinata. Dia menoleh dan ternyata Itachi sedang memegang dua kaleng juice orange. Salah satunya diberikan kepada gadis yang beberapa menit lalu telah menyita sedikit waktunya karena menungguinya sampai berhenti menangis. Dan sekarang tengah duduk manis di hadapannya, tanpa sebulir air mata pun yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Hinata tersenyum dan menerima juice tersebut. Itachi kemudian duduk di samping Hinata, dia mulai membuka kaleng juice yang ada di tangannya dan meminumnya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, dia membuka kaleng juice tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Hari ini cerah, ya?" ucap Itachi dengan mengarahkan pandangannya jauh menerawang ke atas langit.

"Hm, iya", jawab Hinata sambil mengikuti pandangan Itachi.

"Seharusnya langit yang cerah ini tidak bisa membuat hatimu menjadi mendung kan, Hinata-chan," ucap Itachi yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Hinata.

"Hm, iya," jawab Hinata yang masih tetap memandang keindahan langit.

"Setelah melihat ini, apakah perasaanmu sudah menjadi lebih tenang?"

"Iya."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu."

"Iya."

"Apa Sasuke yang membuatmu jadi begini?"

"Iya. Eh?"

Karena tidak terlalu fokus memperhatikan segala pertanyaan dari Itachi, jadinya dari tadi Hinata hanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Tapi walaupun sama, namun jawabannya kan memang benar apa adanya. Jadi, seharusnya Hinata tidak perlu merasa khawatir donk.

Namun jawaban Hinata atas pertanyaan terakhir dari Itachi itu, dapat membuat pertengkaran antara dua bersaudara Uchiha itu. Dan tentunya, Hinata tidak menginginkan hal itu sampai terjadi. Sehingga Hinata akan melakukan apapun juga agar pertengkaran itu tidak sampai terjadi.

"Jadi benar, gara-gara Baka Otouto itu kamu menjadi menangis begini," ucap Itachi dengan sorotan mata mematikannya.

"I-ini bukan karena Sasuke," bohong Hinata.

"Lalu karena apa?" selidik Itachi dengan menatap tajam Hinata.

"A-aku teringat pada Neji-nii. Tanpa sadar aku menjadi menangis seperti ini," ucap Hinata sambil mencoba tersenyum ke Itachi.

"Apa benar karena itu?", selidik Itachi.

"Hm", jawab Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah menjadi sedih lagi. Melihat hal itu, Itachi merasa terharu dan langsung memeluk Hinata. Dia sudah menganggap Hinata seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Di sini kan ada aku dan Sasuke yang akan selalu menjagamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu lagi, Hinata-chan", ucap Itachi sambil mengelus-elus punggung Hinata.

"Hm. Arigaotu, Itachi-nii", ucap Hinata.

Setelah beberapa detik, Itachi melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Itachi menatap Hinata dan tersenyum padanya. Dia menghapus air mata yang ada di pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin ada air mata lagi di wajah yang manis ini. Aku hanya ingin ada senyuman yang selalu menghiasinya", ucap Itachi.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari Itachi itu. Memang selama ini, Itachi telah menjadi sosok seorang kakak yang sangat mengagumkan di mata Hinata. Sebisa mungkin dia, tidak mau mengecewakan kakak terbaiknya ini.

"Hm. Begitu jauh lebih baik", ucap Itachi setelah melihat senyuman Hinata.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi, untuk melihat langit biru yang terlihat cerah hari ini. Dia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya. Hinata seperti membuang beban yang ada di dalam hatinya, bersamaan dengan keluarnya karbondioksida dari dalam rongga hidungnya.

"Hari ini memang terasa melelahkan", ucap Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata meneguk sisa jus jeruk dalam kaleng yang ada di tangannya ini. Dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Aahhh... Jus ini segar sekali", ucap Hinata setelah meminum habis orange juice-nya.

Itachi melihat ada bekas orange juice yang menempel di pipi Hinata. Adik manis satunya ini terkadang memang masih berperilaku seperti anak-anak. Masih belepotan ketika memakan atau meminum sesuatu. Tentu saja Itachi tidak akan membiarkan suatu apapun mengotori wajah manis adik perempuannya ini.

Itachi memegang dagu, dan menariknya untuk semakin mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Setelah dirasa wajah Hinata berada dalam jangkauannya, Itachi membersihkan sisa orange juice yang ada di pipi Hinata.

Dan hal itu Itachi lakukan dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan dengan cara yang biasa ? Lha Itachi membersihkannya dengan memakai mulutnya. Atau bahasa kasarnya, dengan menjilatnya.

"Kau itu memang masih belepotan, ya?" ucap Itachi setelah melakukan hal itu.

"Ma-maaf", ucap Hinata.

"Kau ini. Kenapa meminta maaf ? Ini kan bukan salahmu", ucap Itachi seraya mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum saja dan tidak ada rasa benci ataupun malu. Saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Itachi. Karena bagi Hinata, Itachi sudah dianggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Tanpa Itachi dan Hinata ketahui, ada sepasang mata yang sejak tadi melihat aktifitas mereka berdua. Seseorang itu memberikan tatapan kosong, yang sulit untuk ditebak apa arti tatapan tersebut ? Entah tatapan itu dikhususkan pada siapa ? Itachi atau Hinata ? Namun, yang pasti tatapan itu diarahkan pada mereka berdua.

-"Between Us"-

Semenjak kejadian di ruang OSIS itu, baik di sekolah maupun di rumah Hinata selalu menghindari Sasuke. Dia masih berpikir perasaan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya pada Sasuke. namun, Hinata menyadari seharusnya dia tidak bersikap acuh begini pada Sasuke.

Karena apapun perasaan yang dirasakannya pada Sasuke, itu bukan kesalahan Sasuke. Jadi tidak sepatutnya, dia menghukum Sasuke dengan mendiakannya beberapa waktu ini. Selain karena itu, sebenarnya jauh di dalam lubuk hati Hinata. Dia merasa sangat kangen ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Namun, setiap dia ingin mengajak bicara Sasuke. Rasa malu dan bersalah selalu meliputi hatinya. Dan pada akhirnya dia akan selalu mengurungkan niatnya itu. Hal ini, selalu mengusik hatinya. Bahkan setiap malam Hinata dibuat sulit tidur karena masalah ini.

Dan malam ini begitu indah, bintang-bintang memamerkan keindahan sinarnya. Dengan berkali-kali mengkerlap-kerlipkan sinarnya. Pemandangan itu semakin indah dengan adanya bulan sabit yang menghiasi langit malam ini.

Lagi-lagi, keindahan suasana malam ini tidak bisa menghilangkan kegundahan yang ada di hati Hinata. Ini malah membuat kedua matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Karena biasanya ketika bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit seperti sekarang ini. Dia akan menikmatinya bersama seseorang yang telah mendjadi inti segala rasa gundah dan gelisah, yang dirasakannya beberapa waktu ini.

Semilir angin malam yang cukup dingin ini, tidak membuat Hinata untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Namun ada satu hal, yang berhasil membuatnya beranjak berdiri dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk pergi dari taman yang ada di belakang rumah kediaman Uchiha ini.

Yaitu pada saat kedua matanya menangkap, bungsu Uchiha itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ketika melewatinya pun Hinata tidak berani menatap sepasang mata onyx tersebut. Dia terlalu malu dan takut untuk melakukan hal itu.

Hinata menghela nafas lega, ketika dia berhasil berjalan melewati Sasuke. Namun, kelegaan Hinata langsung lenyap, ketika dia merasa ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar di punggungnya. Menahannya untuk pergi dari taman tersebut, dan menariknya untuk mendekat ke tubuh orang itu.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang pun, Hinata sudah tahu siapa orang yang melakukan ini padanya. Aroma khas orang ini, sudah bertahun-tahun melekat di hidungnya. Lagipula tidak ada orang lain lagi yang berbuat seenaknya melakukan hal ini pada Hinata, selain orang ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap orang itu sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata.

Suara orang itu terdengar lemah di telinga Hinata. Padahal biasanya selalu terlihat tegas dan dingin, tidak pernah terlihat lemah seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak mendiamkanku seperti ini lagi, Hinata".

Terjawab sudah siapa orang yang kini tengah memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Pernyataan dari Uchiha Sasuke ini begitu menyentuh lubuk hati Hinata. Sampai-sampai tanpa Hinata sadari, bulir air mata menetes di kedua pipi putihnya. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke yang dingin itu, terlihat begitu rapuh seperti ini.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Hinata. Sasuke mengajukan sebuah penawaran kepada Hinata. Mengajukan sebuah penawaran bukanlah sifat seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, apabila hal itu bisa membuat Hinata mau bicara lagi dengannya, maka dia akan melakukannya.

"Aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu".

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Hinata menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Hinata sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke daari tubuhnya.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong kepadamu?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin bermain sepuasnya di taman ria. Makan es krim, makan ramen, makan pizza, dan berendam di pemandian air panas", ucap Hinata.

"Banyak sekali keinginanmu", ucap Sasuke seraya menghapus sisa air mata yang ada di wajah Hinata.

"Katanya mau mengabulkan semua keinginanku".

"Ya ya, baiklah".

Hinata sangat senang ketika Sasuke menyetujui dan mengabulkan semua keinginannya. Senyuman cerianya akhirnya bisa kembali lagi terpasang di wajah manis Hinata.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyuman itu", ucap Sasuke seraya menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya.

Senyuman Sasuke itu, lagi-lagi membuat rona merah merambat di wajahnya.

"Su-sudah malam. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu, yaa", ucap Hinata seraya berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

Melihat senyuman Sasuke itu, lagi-lagi membuat hati Hinata berdebar tidak karuan. Hinata takut kalau kelamaan di situ, dia akan salah tingkah di depan Sasuke. Masih beberapa langkah Hinata berjalan, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu dulu", cegah Sasuke.

"A-ada apa lagi?" tanya Hinata.

Tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat Hinata dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Hinata terkejut bukan main karena perbuatan Sasuke ini.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah merona-nya.

"Mengantarkan Tuan Putri untuk beristirahat di peraduannya", goda Sasuke.

"Tu-tuan Putri apaan ? Sudah, turunkan aku sekarang !" perintah Hinata sambil memberontak ingin turun dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau terus bergerak, maka kau akan terjatuh. Lebih baik diam saja".

Hinata hanya bisa cemberut sekaligus merona malu akan ulah Sasuke pada dirinya. Dia akhirnya diam dan menurut akan perintah Sasuke. Aroma ini sungguh terasa menenangkan bagi Hinata, hingga tanpa sadar ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamar Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tertidur di gendongannya. Secara perlahan dan hati-hati, Sasuke membaringkan Hinata di ranjangnya. Wajah Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas, terlihat sangat damai di mata Sasuke. Melihat itu, entah kenapa bisa menghilangkan semua rasa gelisah yang ada di dalam hatinnya.

Sasuke menarik selimut tebal Hinata dan meletakkannya di atas tubuh Hinata. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian dia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mendekat ke kening Hinata. Dan...

CUP

"Oyasuminasai, Hinata".

_**^TBC^**_

**Yaayyy...**

**Akhirnya bisa up date juga**

**Meiru sungguh tidak punya maksud untuk menelantarkan fanfic ini**

**Namun kewajiban Meiru lainnya membuat Meiru baru bisa up date sekarang**

**Meiru tidak menyangka mendapat review sedikit lebih banyak dari kemarin**

**Ternyata perasaan Meiru saat membuat fanfic ini**

**Tersampaikan dengan baik kepada para reader**

**Tidak pernah lelah, Meiru mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih**

**Atas tanggapan dan dukungan dari para reader**

**Hontou ni arigatou...**

**Bagaimana dengan adegan SasuHinaIta-nya ?**

**Apakah perasaan mereka bisa tersampaikan dengan baik ?**

**Hamba sangat membutuhkan saran dari Minna-san**

**Oleh karena itu...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Arigatou**


	4. Chapter 4

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raut kecewa terlihat jelas di wajah tampan bungsu Uchiha ini. Hal ini sangat berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang ada di samping pemuda itu. Gadis bermata lavender itu terlihat sangat senang, senyuman selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya. Namun ketika Hinata menoleh ke samping, raut wajahnya seketika berubah.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa kamu tampak tidak senang?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap sepasang mata lavender Hinata yang ada di sampingnya, tentu saja dengan wajah datarnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau bisa terlihat senang seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, ketika pertanyaannya dibalas dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Biasanya ketika berangkat sekolah, kita 'kan cuma berdua saja. Tetapi hari ini, kita bisa berangkat sekolah secara beramai-ramai. Hal itu sangat menyenangkan bagiku," jelas Hinata dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Tcih. Menyenangkan apanya? Bagiku itu sangat ti-dak me-nye-nang-kan," ucap Sasuke dengan menekankan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke hanya melengos ke arah lain ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke 'kan tidak menyukai tempat-tempat yang ramai. Karena di tempat seperti itulah, dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Terutama di kalangan para kaum hawa. Misalnya saja, di dalam kereta api tadi. Sasuke sangat kesal ketika para siswi yang ada di sekelilingnya, terus menatap ke arahnya. Ada yang tersenyum-senyum genit, ada yang mengkerling-kerlingkan matanya bahkan ada yang terus menatapnya tanpa ada hentinya.

Sasuke hanya dapat menahan kekesalannya dan mencoba untuk menghilangkannya dengan menghela nafas. Sepertinya sekarang dia telah menyesal akan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya kemarin malam. Karena gara-gara itulah, dia mengalami hal yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu 'kan, Hinata. Kalau aku tidak suka dengan tempat yang ramai seperti ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Tetapi dari dulu aku sangat ingin berangkat ke sekolah naik kereta api. Dan semalam kau telah berjanji akan mengabulkan semua keinginanku. Jadinya pagi ini aku ingin kita berangkat ke sekolah naik kereta api. Apa kamu keberatan kalau setiap hari kita berangkat sekolah naik kereta api?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn."

Raut bahagia yang tadi terpampang jelas di wajah manisnya, seketika menghilang begitu saja. Hinata tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Sasuke tadi.

"Kalau Uchiha-senpai keberatan, aku bersedia untuk menemanimu berangkat sekolah setiap hari naik kereta api, Uchiha-chan."

Sasuke dan Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Hinata tampak sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui seseorang yang sepertinya telah mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Tampak oleh kedua mata lavendernya, seorang pemuda bermata safir yang beberapa hari lalu telah menembaknya.

"Na-namikaze-kun," ucap Hinata dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Ohayou, Uchiha-chan," sapa Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ohayou," balas Hinata. "Kenapa Namikaze-kun ada di sini?" Hinata bingung dengan kehadiran Naruto di stasiun ini.

"Ya sama seperti yang kau lakukan di sini," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"I-iya ya." Hinata terlihat canggung dengan adanya Naruto di sini. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Naruto di sini.

"Kau ini memang lucu ya, Hinata-chan,"

"Ha?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku kelepasan, tapi boleh 'kan aku memanggilmu Hinata?"

"Bo-boleh."

Ini untuk pertama kalinya, ada seorang cowok yang memanggil Hinata dengan nama kecilnya. Karena itu Hinata menjadi sedikit malu.

Sasuke mulai jengah melihat pembicaraan kedua manusia yang ada di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka seperti tidak menganggap keberadaannya di situ. Dan dia merasa sedikit kesal dengan pemuda berambut jabrik kuning ini, karena sikap sok kenalnya terhadap Hinata.

"Hinata, kita bisa terlambat," ucap Sasuke yang menengahi pembicaraan yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa. Tetapi tunggu sebentar," Hinata menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto. "Sepulang sekolah nanti, aku tunggu kamu di halaman belakang sekolah, Namikaze-kun," ucap Hinata.

Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hinata. Namun segera saja, Sasuke memasang kembali wajah datarnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia terlihat sedikit senang dan juga penasaran. Naruto tentunya sudah tahu, apa tujuan Hinata menunggunya di halaman belakang sekolah. Pasti kali ini, Hinata akan menjawab pernyataan cintanya tempo hari.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm, Namikaze-kun. Mengenai pernyataanmu kemarin a-..." Hinata belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, tetapi Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Aku tidak terburu-buru untuk mendapatkan jawabannya, Hinata-chan. Kau bisa menjawabnya kapan saja asal kau sudah yakin dengan jawabanmu," tegas Naruto.

"Tetapi aku sudah mempunyai jawabannya," jawab Hinata.

"Hm, begitu. Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu."

Raut kecewa nampak di wajah Naruto karena jawaban dari Hinata tadi. Namun, dia segera menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Karena dia menghargai apapun jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis manis yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Aku belum terlalu mengenalmu, Namikaze-kun. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena jawabanku telah mengecewakanmu," jelas Hinata.

Naruto merasa puas akan jawaban Hinata. Penolakan Hinata ini malah membuat Naruto semakin tertarik dan menyukai gadis bermata lavender tersebut. Karena di balik pribadinya yang lembut, ternyata gadis ini mempunyai sifat yang tegas. Naruto jadi ingin mengenal lebih jauh akan pribadi dari Hinata.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," Naruto terlihat menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Berarti kalau kamu sudah mengenalku, aku bisa menjadi pacar kamu 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias.

"Aa.. i-ituu.." Hinata terlihat kelabakan menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto itu. Keringat terlihat menetes turun di pelipis Hinata. "A-aku be-..."

Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, ketika ada sepasang lengan yang merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Gadis berambut indigo itu sedikit terkejut setelah mengetahui seseorang yang telah berbuat demikian kepadanya.

"Jangan keras kepala. Dia telah menolakmu," ucap Sasuke dengan memandang tajam kedua mata safir milik Naruto. "Sebelum menyatakan cinta kepada seorang gadis, seharusnya terlebih dahulu kau mencari tahu tentangnya. Apakah dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain apa belum?" lanjut Sasuke.

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, tangan kiri Sasuke meraih kepala Hinata dan menariknya ke samping. Terekspos-lah leher putih nan indah milik Hinata. Sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, Sasuke mencium leher Hinata dan meninggalkan sedikit tanda di sana.

Sepasang mata lavender itu membulat dengan sempurna, ketika dirasanya bibir Sasuke hinggap di leher jenjangnya. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak seketika itu juga. Satu sentuhan pemuda itu padanya, telah membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku.

Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya, Sasuke menyeringai ke pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu. Walaupun tipis, namun senyum kemenangan terlihat di wajah Sasuke.

"Kuharap dengan ini, kau tidak akan mendekatinya lagi!" ancam Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

Naruto terlihat mencenngkeram erat telapak tangannya, ketika kedua orang yang telah mengguncang isi hatinya, menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Apa maksudnya?" desis Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-sasuke, sakit," rintih Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat kesakitan, ketika tangannya dipegang erat oleh Sasuke dan dipaksa berjalan cepat mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke yang lebih lebar daripada langkahnya. "Le-lepaskan tanganku," pinta Hinata.

Tetapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengar permintaan Hinata. Karena pada kenyataannya, dia tetap menyeret Hinata untuk tetap mengikutinya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Sasuke!" seru Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

Alhasil, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke sedikit terperangah ketika melihat Hinata. Nampak oleh kedua mata onyx-nya, wajah Hinata yang memerah dan terlihat kesakitan. Melihat itu, Sasuke langsung melepas genggamannya pada tangan Hinata.

"A-apa sih maksudmu melakukan hal itu, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata. Dia tampak sedikit kesal bercampur malu, teringat apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan kepadanya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya balik Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Pemuda itu tampak seolah-seolah tidak mengerti akan arah dari pertanyaan Hinata.

"Jangan berlagak tidak mengerti seperti itu! Apa maksudmu berbuat seperti ini padaku?" tuntut Hinata sambil memegangi lehernya, yang terdapat bekas merah hasil perbuatan Sasuke padanya.

"Oh, itu," jawab Sasuke dengan gampangnya. Sama sekali tidak tampak rasa bersalah sedikit pun di wajah Sasuke. "Hal itu tentu saja untuk membantumu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Membantu apanya?" seru Hinata.

"Membantumu untuk menolak pemuda itu," ucap Sasuke.

"Membantu katamu. Perbuatanmu itu malah mempersulit keadaan," bantah Hinata.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Untung saja sekolah sudah sepi, karena para siswa sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Kalau tidak? Pasti perdebatan kedua manusia muda ini akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni Uchikaze Gakuen ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Namikaze-kun pikirkan setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Dia pasti berpikir macam-macam tentang kita. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gerutu Hinata.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang harus kamu lakukan," sahut Sasuke. "Karena itu memang tidak perlu," lanjutnya.

Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia terlihat kesal akan jawaban Sasuke itu. Dari dulu, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya. Dan jalan pikirannya tidak bisa ditebak dengan mudah.

Di tengah-tengah kekesalannya, lagi-lagi Hinata dibuat terkejut. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu sepersekian menit, ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Sudah mau pulang, Hinata-chan?"

"I-itachi-nii," ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata. "Aku kira siapa?" lanjut Hinata.

Profesi Itachi yang adalah seorang guru di Uchikaze Gakuen ini, selalu mengharuskannya untuk pulang lebih akhir dari para siswanya.

"Memangnya kamu kira, aku si-..." Itachi tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya, ketika dia melihat sebuah bekas merah di leher Hinata. "Hinata-chan, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" desis Itachi.

"I-ini..." Hinata terlihat ketakutan dan menggerakkan ekor matanya ke arah Sasuke.

Melihat itu, Itachi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Meminta jawaban akan pertanyaannya. Dan sepertinya arah pandangan Hinata dan seringaian Sasuke telah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sa-su-ke," geram Itachi. Terlihat aura hitam muncul di sekeliling Itachi.

Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata lepas dari pelukan Itachi. Dan membawa lari Hinata untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Guna menghindar dari amukan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat membawa sebuah karangan bunga, dan meletakkannya di sebuah batu nisan. Dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, dia berdoa untuk jiwa seseorang yang ada dalam pemakaman di hadapannya ini. Setelah ritual berdoanya selesai, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya.

Rasa bersalah nampak di wajah tampan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Setelah diam untuk beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Maafkan aku, Neji. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjaganya sebagai adikku lagi," Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini. Tetapi semakin lama, perasaan ini seperti bertambah kuat saja," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyerah. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu," ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

_**^TBC^**_.

.

.

**Thanks to read**

.

.

.

**Balasan review untuk chapter 3 :**

**Syana Uchiha, Ichsana-hyuuga, Himeka Kyosuke, Hana-chan, Ma Simba, Uchihyuu Nagisa, Chikuma New :** semoga chapter ini dapat menjawab semua pertanyaanmu.

**Black Raider, Keira Miyako, Lizy94 : **Maaf, kalau kelanjutan fic ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

**Ika-chan :** Alasan Hinata masuk keluarga Uchiha, sepertinya masih belum bisa ditampilin.

**Girl's 'Love' Blue : **Meiru sih maunya membuat Sasuhina jadi sepasang kekasih, tetapi kan harus mengikuti alur ceritanya.

**Harunaru chan muach : **Inginnya sih memang mau dibuat cinta segitiga. Tetapi kok jadi begini yaa? Yaa ngikutin alur cerita saja, hehee...

**Nerazzuri :** Terima kasih atas segala pujiannya dan kamu berkenan meng-fave fic ini.

**Hyouma Schieffer : **Di chapter ini sepertinya masih bisa menjawab sebagian pertanyaan2mu.

**Rozu Aiiru : **Semoga kamu tidak menjadi semakin bingung dengan cerita fic ini, hehee...

**And thanks to review**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata POV**

Aku dan Neji-nii tinggal berdua saja di dalam rumah yang cukup sederhana ini. Penghuni sebenarnya rumah ini, bukan hanya kami berdua. Dulu kami tinggal bersama Okaa-san, tetapi karena Tuhan begitu menyanyangi Okaa-san kami. Maka tepat 2 tahun yang lalu, Okaa-san pergi ke sisi Tuhan.

Mengenai Otou-san kami, aku tidak tahu menahu tentang dia. Karena setiap aku bertanya kepada Okaa-san tentang Otou-san, pasti raut wajah Okaa-san akan berubah murung. Aku merasa sedih melihatnya. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya mengenai Otou-san kepada Okaa-san lagi.

Kalau aku bertanya mengenai Otou-san kepada Neji-nii, dia pasti akan marah. Dan menyuruhku untuk tidak membicarakan apapun lagi mengenai Otou-san. Akhirnya rasa keingintahuanku tentang Otou-san, aku simpan baik-baik dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

Walaupun kami hanya tinggal berdua, namun kebutuhan hidup kami cukup terpenuhi. Setiap pulang sekolah, Neji-nii kerja part time di sebuah restoran. Sedangkan aku yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP, bertugas untuk mengerakan segala pekerjaan rumah. Seperti memasak, mencuci danmembersihkan rumah.

Okaa-san mempunyai teman, namanya Mikoto Uchiha. Mereka berdua merupakan teman sejak kecil, makanya aaku dan Neji-nii juga sangat akrab dengan anak-anak Bibi Mikoto. Katanya kami berdua sudah dianggap seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Entah kenapa setiap melihat anak bungsu Bibi Mikoto, aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Dia itu termasuk anak yang pendiam –dingin tepatnya- tetapi pada saat dia tersenyum, jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Setiap dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang lembut seperti itu, membuatku menjadi sulit untuk bernafas. Ketika dia menggenggam tanganku, rasanya rasa panas menyerang wajahku. Dan parahnya lagi, saat dia memelukku entah kenapa seluruh tubuhku rasanya menjadi membeku.

Pada saat itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa semua gejala tadi aku rasakan saat bersama dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. Mungkin karena anak itu mempunyai aura yang menyeramkan ya? Makanya aku bisa merasakan hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, ketika aku mendapat kabar bahwa Neji-nii sedang mengalami kecelakaan. Aku dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha langsung pergi menuju ke rumah sakit, tempat Neji-nii dirawat. Ketika aku membuka pintu ruang UGD, Sasuke terlihat tertunduk menangis di samping ranang Neji-nii.

Dengan segenap rasa ketidak-percayaanku, aku mendekati ranjang Neji-nii. Aku menatap Sasuke, dan baru kali ini aku melihat air mata tengah menggenangi sepasang mata onyx tersebut. Sasuke balas menatapku dengan sendu, rasa tidak percaya semakin membesar ketika Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku menatap tubuh Nei-nii yang penuh dengan luka itu. Sepasang matanya yang biasanya menatapku dengan lembut kini telah menutup rapat. Air mata terus saja mengalir di kedua mataku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa sendirian hidup di dunia ini.

Setelah kepergian Nei-nii, aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Uchiha. Seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha menerimaku dengan senang hati. Namun ada seseorang yang dari tatapan matanya, mengataka bahwa dia tidak terlalu setuju aku menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, pemuda itu meninggalkanku yang sekarang berada di tengah kerumpulan anggota keluarga Uchiha.

**End Hinata POV**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu adalah hari dimana kita sebagai manusia dapat rehat sejenak dari segala pekerjaan atau kegiatan yang wajib kita lakukan. Mau bangun tidur telat, mau bersantai-santai, nonton TV, ataupun mau bermain keluar sepuasnya, tidak akan ada yang melarangnya.

Dari kegiatan yang telah disebutkan, tidak ada yang menarik minat gadis manis berambut indigo ini. Hari minggu seperti sekarang ini, dia tetap bangun pagi sebagaimana biasanya. Entah itu karena hobinya atau sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan dirinya, barulah dia keluar kamar untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya pagi ini di dapur.

Pagi ini Hinata akan menyiapkan sarapan hanya bersama dengan koki keluarga. Biasanya dia dan Mikoto akan bersama-sama menghidangkan sarapan. Kemarin malam, Fugaku dan Mikoto pergi keluar kota karena ada urusan bisnis. Kemanapun Fugaku akan pergi, Mikoto pasti ikut bersamanya.

Mikoto sih tidak akan khawatir akan keadaan anak-anaknya, karena ada Hinata di tengah-tengah mereka. Kalau Fugaku sendirian 'kan Mikoto tentunya khawatir, karena kalau bukan dirinya siapa lagi yang akan melayani suaminya. Lagipula 'kan memang tugas seorang istri untuk selalu mendampingi suaminya, dimanapun dia berada.

Sarapan telah dihidangkan dan siap untuk disantap, namun dua pemuda Uchiha itu belum keliharan batang hidungnya di ruang makan. Hinata sih maklum, kalau hari ini adalah hari minggu. Tentunya mereka akan bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Tetapi sekarang sudah jam 8, dan apabila tidak bangun sekarang pasti mereka tidak akan sarapan. Oleh karena itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk membangunkan dua pemuda bermata onyx tersebut untuk keluar dari alam mimpinya.

Pertama-tama, Hinata akan membangunkan Itachi. Hinata mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Karena tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, akhirnya Hinata membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya. Pada saat itu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dan nampaklah Itachi yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan sehelai handuk.

Dadanya yang bidang dan sixpack itu terlihat. Karena Itachi sekarang hanya memakai celana panjang saja tanpa memakai baju atasan apapun. Mungkin gadis-gadis di luar sana akan spechless melihatnya. Tetapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi pada Hinata. Mungkin sudah biasa kali ya, melihat Itachi dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Itachi-nii, sudah bangun ternyata. Aku kira masih tidur. Segeralah turun, Itachi-nii. Sarapan sudah siap," ucap Hinata disertai dengan senyuman.

"Iya, aku pasti akan segera turun," balas Itachi dengan tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Ya sudah, aku keluar dulu, Itachi-nii."

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata-chan."

"Ada apa, Itachi-nii?"

"Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu."

"Melupakan sesuatu? Sepertinya tidak. Memangnya apa?"

Itachi melangkah maju mendekati Hinata. Begitu Hinata sudah ada dalam jangkauannya, Itachi mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Hinata.

CUP

"Ciuman selamat pagi," ucap Itachi setelah mencium pipi kiri Hinata.

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Hinata sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Itachi. Dia pun membalas ciuman selamat pagi dari Itachi dengan mencium pipi kiri pemuda Uchiha tersebut. "Ohayou, Itachi-nii."

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan," balas Itachi seraya sedikit mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Itachi. Itachi memang telah mendapatkan posisi yang sejajar dengan posisi Neji sebagai seorang kakak di dalam hati Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata meletakkan dagunya di pinggir ranjang berukuran size itu. Sepasang mata lavendernya mengamati sesosok mahluk yang tengah terbuai di alam mimpinya. Padahal dia kemari untuk membangunkannya, tetapi melihat wajah lembut dan tenang bak seorang malaikat, saat pemuda itu tertidur. Hinata jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, sudah membuat Hinata tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Alhasi, sedikit rona merah menjalar di wajah gadis manis itu. Dia ingin sekali menyentuh wajah teduh yang sekarang sedang berhadapannya dengannya ini. Namun, seperti ada suara di dalam kepala Hinata yang menyarankan untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Karena apabila hal itu tetap dilakukannya, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Memandangi seseorang yang tertidur, mampu menghadirkan rasa kantuknya. Alhasil, sedikit demi sedikit tanpa sadar Hinata memejamkan matanya. Bukannya membuat pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini keluar dari alam mimpinya, tetapi Hinata sendiri malah mulai masuk ke alam mimpinya sendiri.

Akhirnya sepasang mata onyx itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tenang seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur. Menurutnya, gadis-gadis cantik yang selama ini selalu mengejarnya, tidak dapat mengalahkan kecantikan gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Hal ini mampu menghadirkan senyuman di wajahnya. Senyuman lembut yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain.

Setelah puas mengamati berbagai ekspresi tidur gadis itu, barulah Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan berniat untuk memindahkan posisi tidur Hinata. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan menidurkannya kembali di ranjangnya. Ketika Sasuke akan berbalik untuk pergi, ada sesuatu yang memegang tangan kirinya.

"Ja-jangan pergi."

Sasuke menoleh dan didapatinya Hinata yang tengah mengigau di dalam tidurnya. Wajah gadis itu yang sebelumnya tenang sekarang terlihat ingin menangis.

'Apa dia sedang mimpi buruk?' pikir Sasuke.

Cengekeraman tangan Hinata pada Sasuke semakin erat ketika gadis itu mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Hiks... ja-jangan pe-pergi meninggalkan aku hiks..."

Raut khawatir dan sedih nampak jelas di wajah datar Sasuke. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu naik lagi ke ranjang size-nya. Memeluk Hinata dan mencoba memberi ketenangan pada gadis itu. Merasa ada yang melindunginya, Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke membelai-belai rambut indigo dan juga mencium puncak kepala Hinata. Perbuatan Sasuke sepertinya berhasil membuat Hinata merasa tenang. Nyatanya suara isakan gadis itu semakin tidak terdengar. Raut wajah Hinata kembali tenang dan dengkuran halus kembali terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Hal itu berarti Hinata kembali dapat tertidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari semakin naik tinggi ke langit bitu, hal itu membuat sinarnya semakin terang masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Hinata menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Perlahan namun pasti sepasang lavender itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya untuk mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahanya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya.

Setelah kesadarannya pulih seutuhnya, Hinata terlonjak duduk dari tidurnya. Hinata bingung kenapa sekarang dia ada di dalam kamar Sasuke? dan kenapa juga dia bisa terbangun di ranjang Sasuke?

Hinata mulai mengingat-ingat kembali aktivitasnya pagi ini. Dan akhirnya dia tahu kenapa sekarang dia bisa ada di sini. Hinata menoleh melihat jam yang ada di dinding kamar. Dan jam itu menunjukkan tepat pukul 9. Melihat itu, Hinata segera turun dari ranjang. Dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, membasuh mukanya agar terlihat lebih segar.

Ketika Hinata turun melewati tangga, dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat memakai baju santai. Yaitu t-shirt tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda dan untuk bawahannya dia memakai celana pendek hitam yang panjangnya 10 cm di bawah lutut. Hal itu cukup membuat Hinata terpesona untuk sesaat.

'Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?' pikir Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat kelakuan Hinata itu. Seringaian Sasuke sepertinya mengandung maksud tertentu. Apa itu? Hanya Sasuke yang mengetahuinya. (Kecuali Author tentunya *devil smile*)

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu tidak membangunkanku sih?" protes Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa?" pancing Sasuke.

"Gara-gara aku tertidur lagi, kita bertiga tidak bisa sarapan pagi bersama donk," sesal Hinata sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Ekspresi Hinata yang lucu itu membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk menjahilinya. Dia melangkah maju mendekati Hinata.

"Salahmu sendiri, sudah pagi malah tidur lagi," ejek Sasuke sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hinata.

"Auch... Sa-sakit, Sasuke," rintih Hinata dengan memegangi kedua pipinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang cenberut karena perbuatan jahilnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu kelihatan senang sekali dapat menjahili Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke, apa hari ini kamu ada acara?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" tanya balik Sasuke dengan menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Maukah kamu menemaniku mengunjungi makam Neji-nii dan Okaa-san sekarang? Karena aku tadi bermimpi buruk tentang Neji-nii."

'Jadi tadi dia bermimpi tentang Neji,' batin Sasuke.

"Hn." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamarnya.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu," ucap Hinata dengan senyuman bahagianya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata meletakkan dua rangkaian bunga di makam. Satu di makan Neji dan satunya lagi di makam Hikari Hyuuga ( ibunya Hinata ). Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat memejamkan mata dan berdoa bersama di depan kedua makam tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Memberinya kebebasan untuk dapat berbicara dengan kakak dan ibunya secara leluasa.

Hinata tersenyum melihat kepergian Sasuke. Walaupun tidak banyak bicara dan sering membuatnya kesal, namun Sasuke selalu dapat mengerti kemauannya.

'Okaa-san dan Neji-nii, aku dan Sasuke mengunjungi kalian lagi. Semoga di sana Okaa-san dan Neji-nii senantiasa mendapat limpahan kebahagiaan. Kalian tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku sangat bahagia sekali dibesarkan di dalam keluarga Uchiha,' batin Hinata. Dia terlihat menghela nafas.

'Okaa-san apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak boleh egois seperti ini. Keluarga Uchiha sudah terlalu banyak membantu keluarga kita. Sudah sepantasnya aku mengabdikan seluruh hidupku pada mereka. Tetapi...' Sepasang lavender itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

'Tetapi kenapa a-aku...aku...aku menginginkannya menjadi milikku, Okaa-san.' Mengalir-lah air mata yang telah membendung sepasang mata lavender itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke-kenapa kita kemari, Sasuke?"

"Menurutmu?"

Setelah mengunjungi makam Hikari dan Neji, mereka tidak langsung pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. Tiba-tiba saja tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke sebuah taman ria. Bukankah ini hal yang aneh? Padahal Hinata tahu betul bahwa Sasuke itu tidak suka dengan tempat yang ramai. Lalu apa maksud Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke taman ria ini?

"Terserah kamu saja-lah," jawab Hinata.

Untuk sekarang ini Hinata tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan apapun yang dilakukan oleh pemuda di sampingnya ini. Karena sudah cukup banyak hal di pikirannya yang membuatnya pusing.

Sasuke merasakan hal yang aneh pada Hinata. Semenjak keluar dari pemakaman tadi, gadis itu terlihat murung. Walaupun Hinata mencoba untuk menutupinya, tetapi Sasuke tahu dengan jelas bahwa kedua mata lavender itu terlihat sembab. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di makam tadi? Hingga membuat Hinata menjadi seperti ini.

Banyak hal menarik di sekitar mereka, namun itu tidak mampu merubah raut murung Hinata. Padahal Sasuke yakin kalau Hinata itu suka sekali dengan segala hal yang ada di taman ria. Pernah pada waktu itu, mereka sekeluarga pergi ke taman ria. Hinata terlihat sangat senang sekali. Bahkan pada saat akan pulang, dia ngotot ingin tetap di situ walaupun sendirian. Barulah setelah mendapat beberapa rayuan, Hinata mau diajak pulang ke rumah.

Langit sudah berubah gelap, namun taman ria tidak kunjung sepi. Semakin malam, pengunjungnya malah semakin banyak yang berdatangan. Menurut kabar, malam ini akan ada perayaan kembang api. Oleh karena itu, taman ria malam ini menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pulang. Ini kan sudah malam. Aku tidak mau membuat Itachi-nii kahawatir, karena kita sudah keluar rumah terlalu lama," ajak Hinata.

"Biar saja Baka Aniki itu khawatir. Lagipula kita sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan keberadaannya," ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"Iya iya, kita akan pulang. Tapi tunggu sebentar."

Hinata hanya dapat menghela nafas, pasrah dengan apa yang sekarang diinginkan oleh Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, orang-orang tengah berlari ke pusat taman ria. Sepertinya pesta kembang api akan segera dimulai.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke seraya menarik Hinata untuk melihat kembang api yang akan dinyalakan.

Karena tinggi Hinata yang bisa dikatakan cukup pendek, untuk tinggi seorang perempuan. Alhasil bukannya dapat melihat kembang api, dia malah jadi sebuah batu kecil yang tenggelam dalam lautan manusia. Dia terlihat kepayahan berdesak-desakkan dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Melihat itu, segera saja Sasuke mengambil tindakan.

"Sa-sasuke, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Hinata terlihat tersipu malu dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

"Membantu melihat kembang api. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"A-aku malu, kita dilihatin banyak orang."

"Kenapa harus malu? Kita kan tidak mengganggu mereka."

"Ka-kau ini."

Bagaimana tidak malu? Hinata sekarang tengah diangkat Sasuke sampai sebatas bahu pemuda itu. Akibatnya, perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekitar Sasuke dan Hinata tertuju pada mereka.

"Sasuke, tu-turunkan aku," pinta Hinata.

"Tidak mau. Sebelum kau mau melihat kembang api yang indah itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Kembang api yang sedang menyala itu terlihat sangat indah di mata Hinata. Terlihat sangat besar dan uga berwarna-warni. Hinata begitu terpesona dengan pertunjukkan kembang api pada malam itu. Tanpa sadar, Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga."

Hinata langsung menoleh, ketika Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di makam tadi, hingga membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Tetapi sekarang aku sudah lega, karena sekarang kau sudah bisa tersenyum lagi."

Hinata tidak tahu, kalau ternyata Sasuke begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Ternyata tujuan Sasuke mengajaknya ke taman ria kali ini adalah untuk menghiburnya. Walaupun Sasuke tidak suka pergi ke tempat keramaian, tetapi dia tetap melakukannya. Karena semata-mata untuk dapat membuatnya tersenyum lagi.

Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya kali ini, bagi Hinata itu terlihat sangat indah. Bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih indah daripada pertunjukan kembang api yang sekarang tengah berlangsung. Bagaikan gunung api yang siap memuntahkan laharnya, itulah hal yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Sa-suke."

"Hn?"

Grep

"Hwaaaa..."

Pecah sudah tangisan yang sejak tadi ditahan oleh Hinata. Dengan memeluk erat kepala Sasuke, dia menumpahkan segala beban yang ada di dalam hatinya.

'Kami-sama, aku mohon untuk kali ini saja. Biarlah perasaan ini mengalir deras seperti apa adanya. Dan tolong kuatkanlah hatiku, karena setelah ini aku akan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan yang selama ini aku tujukan kepadanya,' mohon Hinata.

Alhasil, malam ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian pertama di taman ria itu setelah pertunjukan kembang api selesai. Sasuke menggendong Hinata yang tetap memeluknya dengan erat, keluar dari taman ria. Dan walaupun dilihat oleh banyak orang, namun Hinata tetap tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tidak bisa dilupakan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

.

.

___**TBC**___

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to read and review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review untuk chapter 4 :**

**Hyuuga-chan : **Maaf banget kalau update-nya ngaret banget Y,Y... Terima kasih karena kamu telah mau mencoba lagi untuk mengikuti kelanjutan fic ini. Sepertinya chapter ini sudah cukup memberi tahukan masa lalu keluarga Hinata. Bagaimana menurutmu adgegan SasuHina di atas? Maaf kalau ternyata tidak romantis T,T...

**Ai-chan Kim, a.k.a maru, Uchiha Stephanie : **terima kasih atas pujian dan semangatnya. Akhirnya Meiru bisa meng-update fic ini ^_^

**Hyou Hyouichiffer, Yuka Shiburaki, Hime, Shyoul Lavaen : **Semoga chapter ini dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian

**Lizy94 : **Meiru tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa SasuHina di sini itu tidak incest. Chapter ini akan menjelaskan alasannya.

**Uchihyuu Nagisa : **Chapter ini entah tanpa sengaja koq jadi panjang. Semoga chapter kali ini juga dapat membuat mood-mu jadi lebih baik lagi.

**Shin Ri Aoki : **Iya, chapter kemarin memang lebih pendek dari bisasanya, heheee... Ini sudah update.

**Sasuhina-san Uchiha Hinata : **Iya ya, ternyata koq cerita fic ini mirip dengan fic Devils Bad Love. Tetapi benar deh, Meiru tidak tahu kalau ternyata ada kemiripan. Maaf yaw, Meiru tidak bisa membuat adegan lemon. Jadinya tidak akan ada adegan seperti itu dakam fic ini.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaa..."

Pagi ini terdengar teriakan seorang gadis yang berasal dari salah satu kamar di kediaman Uchiha. Para maid yang tengah bekerja tidak merasa asing dan heran dengan teriakan tersebut. Karena mereka sudah mengetahui orang yang telah berteriak itu. Apalagi teriakan itu berasal dari kamar Tuan Muda Uchiha mereka yang paling bungsu, pasti-lah yang akan terlibat perang kecil itu adalah...

"Ada apa sih, Hinata?" tanya pemuda berambut reaven yang terdengar malas, karena baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Seharusnya yang bertanya itu aku, Sasuke," sahut Hinata. "Siapa perempuan itu?" hardik Hinata sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sekarang berbaring di samping Sasuke.

"Perempuan? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Kenapa malah tanya balik ke aku? Perempuan yang tidur di sampingmu itu siapa?"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke samping. Dia sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ketika sepasang onyx-nya mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Tidur gadis itu terlihat tidak terganggu sedikit pun dengan teriakan Hinata maupun dengan perdebatan yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Hinata barusan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. "Hey, Sakura kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara sedikit tinggi. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink itu, berusaha membangunkan untuk membangunkannya.

"Nnnn... Ohayou, Sasuke-kun~" sapa gadis berambut pink yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu.

"Hn. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," sahut Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Sakura seraya duduk sembari merentangkan tangannya untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" desis Sasuke.

"Yaa, untuk menemuimu. Apalagi coba?" goda Sakura sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Mana aku tahu?" balas Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

Kedua alis Hinata berkedut-kedut melihat sepasang remaja yang terlihat seperti pengantin baru yang baru bangun tidur itu. Dia menjadi semakin kesal ketika kedua remaja tersebut seperti tidak menganggap kehadirannya.

"Ekhm! Cepatlah turun. Kita sarapan bersama," ucap Hinata sambil berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Hinata ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kamar Sasuke. Kalau lama-lama dia ada di situ, bisa-bisa darahnya akan menyembur keluar dari kepalanya.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Sakura menyadari perubahan mimik wajah pemuda yang kini ada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasuke seraya berdiri dari ranjangnya.

"Gadis tadi siapa?" tanya Sakura. "Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya," lanjutnya.

"Adikku," jawab Sasuke.

"Adik? Sejak kapan kamu punya adik perempuan?" selidik Sakura. "Dan sepertinya keluarga Uchiha tidak ada yang mempunyai warna mata seperti itu."

"Dia adik angkatku."

"Owh... adik angkat. Aku ki-..."

"Jangan bertanya lagi. Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga." Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk lekas pergi dari kamarnya.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun. Aku 'kan ma-..."

Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika mendapat deathglare gratis dari Sasuke. Nyali gadis itu menciut dan tidak sepatah kata pun dapat meluncur dari mulutnya. Karena dia sudah paham dengan sifat Sasuke. Kalau tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, jangan pernah mengajak bicara Sasuke yang tengah mengeluarkan hawa negatif seperti ini.

"Hm, aku akan keluar," ucap Sakura. Raut kecewa nampak jelas di wajah cantik gadis itu. Sakura bergegas pergi keluar dari Sasuke. Dia tidak mau terkena luapan kemarahan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa sedikit heran dengan sikap Sasuke itu.

Walaupun Sasuke itu pemuda yang dingin, namun selama ini pemuda Uchiha itu tidak pernah menatapnya setajam tadi. Ternyata kepindahannya dari Konoha 5 tahun yang lalu, telah membuat Sakura hampir tidak mengenal teman kecilnya itu. Terbesit rasa kecewa dalam hati gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Hinata keluar dapur, setelah selesai menyelesaikan mempersiapkan hidangan untuk sarapan pagi. Sudah nampak Sasuke dan Itachi di meja makan. Hinata segera menempati kursi yang ada di sebelah kanan Itachi, berseberangan dengan tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Itachi-nii," sapa Hinata dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan," balas Itachi seraya mengecup pipi kiri Hinata.

"Tcih! Menjijikkan," ledek Sasuke.

"Apa kamu bilang?" hardik Hinata. "Lebih menjijikkan mana bangun tidur dengan seorang gadis di sampingnya," balas Hinata.

"Itu-..."

"Ohayou, Minna-san~" Penjelasan Sasuke terhambat karena suara seorang gadis yang jadi objek perdebatan. Semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada gadis yang sekarang tengah memakai seragam Uchikaze Gakuen.

"Sakura-chan. Kapan kamu tiba ke Konoha?" tanya Itachi.

"Baru saja. Aku rindu padamu, Itachi-nii," ucap Sakura seraya memeluk Itachi.

"Hm. Aku juga," balas Itachi seraya membalas pelukan Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong dari mana kamu mendapatkan seragam ini?" tanya Itachi setelah mengurai pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Sebelum kembali ke Konoha, aku sudah mendaftar dan memesan seragam ini dari Uchikaze Gakuen. Jadi ketika kembali ke sini, aku sudah mendapatkannya dengan mudah," jelas Sakura seraya duduk di sebelah Sasuke, berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Oh, begitu," ucap Itachi.

"Ah, aku lupa belum mengenalkan diriku," ucap Sakura setelah bertatapan dengan Hinata. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal, Haruno-san," balas Hinata.

"Cukup panggil namaku saja, Hinata-chan," ucap Sakura.

"Baik, Sakura-nee."

"Haa... Begitu lebih baik." Sakura dan Hinata saling melempar senyum. Namun, salah satu orang yang ada di situ tahu bahwa Hinata tidak tulus mengeluarkan senyumannya.

"Aku selesai," ucap Sasuke seraya berdiri dari kursi.

"Cepat sekali sarapannya. Nanti anterin aku menemui Kepala Sekolah ya, Sasuke-kun," pinta Sakura.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Pemuda itu berjalan mengitari meja makan, dan setelah berada di belakang Hinata, dia berhenti.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian meraih dagu Hinata dan menariknya ke samping. Pemuda berambut raven itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata. "Kalau tidak mau tersenyum, jangan dipaksakan. Itu terlihat jelek," bisik Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi kanan Hinata.

Cup

Kontan saja, mata Hinata langsung membulat. Dan tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi, semburat merah menyerang wajah manisnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, dia malah tersneyum puas dan menikmati wajah Hinata yang terlihat marah dan sekaligus malu itu.

"Nah, begini lebih baik, hehee..." Setelah itu, Sasuke melenggang pergi tanpa rasa bersalah secuil pun. Senyuman bahagia malah tampak menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Apa kamu bilang, Sasuke! Awas, ya. Tunggu saja pembalasan dariku!" teriak Hinata.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke belakang. "Aku tunggu pembalasan darimu," ucap Sasuke seraya mengerlingkan mata kirinya. Tak lupa seringai jahil tetap melekat di bibirnya.

"SA-SU-KEEE!" Kalau ini di anime, pasti terlihat asap putih yang keluar dari kedua telinga Hinata. Itachi hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan lucu kedua adiknya.

"Manisnya. Sudah lama tidak melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu," gumam Sakura. Di dalam hatinya, sebenarnya Sakura merasa iri dengan Hinata. Seandainya saja dia yang bisa menghadirkan senyuman Sasuke itu, bukannya Hinata. Namun segera saja Sakura mengeyahkan perasaan itu, karena menurutnya hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata hanyalah sebatas hubungan antar saudara. Bukan hubungan yang lainnya.

"Itachi-nii, aku berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu saja," ucap Hinata dengan raut kesal yang masih belum menghilang dari wajah manisnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kamu selalu berangkat dengan Sasuke," goda Itachi.

"Kalau Itachii-nii tidak mau, aku berangkat naik kereta api saja," sahut Hinata.

"Iya iya, kita berangkat bersama. Mana mungkin aku bisa menolak permintaan adikku yang paling cantik ini," ucap Itachi seraya mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Uuh! Itachi-nii. Rambutku 'kan jadi berantakan," gerutu Hinata.

Itachi tertawa bahagia melihat Hinata yang tengah cemberut itu. Memang kalau di mata seorang kakak, baik adiknya sedang senang ataupun kesal tetap terlihat lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekeluar Sasuke dan Sakura dari ruang Kepala Sekolah, banyak kasak-kusuk yang terdengar dari para siswi Uchiha Gakuen. Apalagi Sakura dengan santainya bergelanyut manja di lengan Sasuke, tentunya hal ini akan menimbulkan banyak spekulasi, tentunya dari para fansgirl Sasuke.

"Si-siapa gadis itu?" tanya salah satu siswi Uchikaze Gakuen pada salah satu temannya.

"Tidak tahu. Lalu kenapa Sasuke-senpai diam saja atas perlakuan gadis itu?" tanggap siswi yang lain.

"Entah. Jangan-jangan dia pacar Sasuke-senpai."

"Iya, mungkin. Dia kan gadis yang cantik."

"Iya, betul. Makanya Sasuke-senpai bisa kepincut sama dia."

"Hm."

Baik Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menghiraukan akan hal itu. Mereka berdua berjalan santai menuju ke kelas Sasuke, karena ternyata Sakura satu kelas dengan Sasuke –tentunya karena permintaan dari Sakura-.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika sepasang onyxnya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan baginya. Sekarang seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut spike berwarna kuning, tengah berbicara dengan Hinata di luar kelas gadis itu.

"Kenapa berhenti, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. "Bukankah itu Hinata-chan? Siapa pemuda yang sekarang berbicara dengannya itu? Kelihatannya mereka serasi ya," gumam Sakura.

"Mmm...Hinata-chan. Apa sekarang kau punya waktu?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat sedikit kikuk.

Hinata melihat arlojinya, dan ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum bel jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi. "Ada. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," jawab Naruto dengan ceria.

"Sesuatu? Apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ayo. Nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya," jawab Naruto mantap.

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam dan menarik tangannya. Naruto menarik Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Namun, langkah Naruto terhenti ketika gadis yang sekarang ditariknya itu enggan bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kita akan kemana, Namikaze-kun?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana. Percayalah padaku," tegas Naruto.

Sinar kejujuran nampak jelas di iris blue safir itu. Akhirnya Hinata mencoba untuk mempercayai pemuda yang sekarang tengah menggenggam tangannya itu.

"Baiklah."

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Hinata. Kali ini Hinata membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Naruto. Ketika Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke, pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Walaupun sekilas, namun banyak perasaan yang muncul saat dua pasang bola mata yang berlainan warna itu bertemu.

Tangan itu terkepal erat ketika melihat sosok Hinata menjauh dibawa oleh pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tersebut. Andaikan ini di anime, pasti akan terlihat aura hitam di sekeliling tubuh pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Wahhh...kelihatannya mereka berdua saling menyukai ya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura merona malu.

Sakura terlihat sedikit cemas saat melihat Sasuke yang diam saja tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya di depan. "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas, dan mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu di wajah datarnya sekarang ini.

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

"Indah sekali, Namikaze-kun," puji Hinata. Dia takjub melihat keindahan bunga matahari yang tengah bermekaran.

"Ternyata aku tidak salah membawamu kemari. Sudah aku duga, kau pasti akan menyukainya," ucap Naruto bahagia.

"Iya, aku menyukainya."

"Aku dan klubku bekerja keras menanam mereka di sini."

"Jadi ini semua adalah hasil kerha klub kamu."

"Hn. Klub berkebun."

Hinata sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda enerjik seperti Naruto mengikuti klub berkebun. Dia kira Naruto akan mengikuti klub olahraga seperti basket ataupun sepak bola.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh pada diriku," tanya Naruto.

"Hm. Kenapa kamu mau masuk klub berkebun ini? Bukankah pemuda sepertimu biasanya lebih memilih masuk klub olahraga?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, pemuda Namikaze itu malah tersenyum lebar pada Hinata. Melihat itu, Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia jadi merasa semakin aneh pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa tersenyum? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku merasa senang," jawab Naruto disertai senyuman.

"Aku merasa senang..." Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "karena akhirnya kau sedikit tertarik padaku, Hinata-chan," lanjut Naruto.

"Ha?" Hinata cengo mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Walaupun kemarin kau menolakku, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatimu," tegas Naruto.

"Tapi-..."

"Aku tahu perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu. Aku akan membuatmu suka padaku secara perlahan-lahan."

Hinata tersenyum lembut menanggapi pernyataan Naruto. Dia merasa kagum dengan kegigihan pemuda beriris _blue safir _ini. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang terlihat kuat namun pemuda itu mempunyai keteguhan hati yang tinggi.

Teet..teet..teettt...

"Hufhh... waktu cepat sekali berlalu," keluh Naruto. "Padahal aku masih ingin di sini bersamamu lebih lama lagi," gerutu Naruto.

"Hm. Kita harus masuk kelas sekarang juga," ucap Hinata.

Namanya juga kebun, pastilah banyak batu kecil maupun besar berserakan di situ. Mungkin hari ini, Dewi Fortuna tidak sedang menghampiri Hinata. Nyatanya, keseimbangan Hinata hilang ketika tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung batu.

Tubuhnya pasti akan terjerembab ke tanah, apabila Naruto tidak sigap menangkapnya. Kalau dilihat dari kejauhan, mereka berdua tampak sedang berpelukan. Walaupun pada kenyataannya tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata.

"Hufh...syukurlah."

Dari jendela kelas di lantai 3, ada seorang pemuda yang tengah mengamati dua sejoli yang ada di kebun belakang sekolah tersebut. Raut kesal nampak di wajah _stoic_ pemuda beriris _onyx_ tersebut. Mimik wajahnya sedikit berubah, ketika dia melihat ada seorang pria yang berparas hampir sama dengannya mendekat ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ekhm!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung melepas pelukannya pada Hinata. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Naruto terlihat sedikit salah tingkah, ketika mengetahui orang yang menghancurkan momen indahnya bersama Hinata adalah...

"Ita-..eh..Uchiha-sensei," ucap Hinata.

"Hn. Bel jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kalian harus segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing," ucap Itachi.

"Baik, sensei," jawab Naruto. "Ayo, Hinata-chan," ajak Naruto.

"Hm," sahut Hinata. Hinata akan beranjak pergi, namun langkahnya dihentikan.

"Hinata, aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap Itachi.

"Mm."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, Hinata-chan" pamit Naruto. "Permisi, Uchiha-sensei," sapa Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Itachi. Setelah Naruto pergi dari tempat itu. Itachi baru mengeluarkan suaranya dan mendekati Hinata.

"Kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh pemuda tadi 'kan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa tadi dia memelukmu?" selidik Itachi.

"Namikaze-kun tadi menolongku yang hampir jatuh karena tersandung batu, Itachi-nii. Kalau bukan karena pertolongannya, aku pasti sudah terjerembab ke tanah," jelas Hinata.

"Kamu itu memang ceroboh," ucap Itachi seraya menyentil dahi Hinata.

"Aw!" pekik Hinata.

"Lagipula kenapa kamu mau dibawa pemuda asing itu ke sini? Sendirian lagi? Kemana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi.

"Namikaze-kun bukan pemuda asing, kami sudah saling kenal sejak beberapa hari yang lalu," jelas Hinata. "Lagipula aku 'kan tidak harus pergi kemana-mana di dampingi Sasuke," lanjutnya.

"Hn. Lain kali kalau kamu tidak ingin ditemani Sasuke, panggil saja aku. Aku pasti akan menemanimu," ucap Itachi.

"Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu ditemani, Itachi-nii," gerutu Hinata dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya iya. Tapi nyatanya, kamu berakhir jatuh di pelukan pemuda itu."

"Itu 'kan tidak sengaja."

"Hn."

Itachi maju mendekati Hinata. Ketika dia sudah berada di dekat gadis itu, Itachi secara tiba-tiba menyelipkan tangannya di kaki Hinata. Dan menggendong Imoutou-nya itu ala bridal style.

"I-itachi-nii, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Hinata yang terkejut karena perbuatan kakaknya.

"Menyelamatkanmu agar tidak terjatuh lagi," sahut Itachi.

"Aku akan berjalan lebih hati-hati lagi."

"Hn." Walaupun kedengarannya, Itachi menyetujui permintaan Hinata. Tetapi kenyataannya, dia sama sekali tidak merubah posisi Hinata di kedua tangannya.

"Itachi-nii, turunkan aku," pinta Hinata. "Aku malu. Ini 'kan di sekolah," lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau di sekolah? Semua penghuni Uchikaze Gakuen ini tahu kalau kamu adalah adikku," jelas Itachi. "Mereka juga pasti akan mengerti kekhawatiran seorang kakak terhadap adiknya, sehingga harus berbuat seperti ini," lanjutnya.

"Haahhh... Terserah kamu saja, Itachi-nii," jawab Hinata sambil menghela nafas.

Itachi tersenyum senang, ketika Hinata pasrah menuruti keinginannya. Apalagi melihat wajah kesal Hinata yang terlihat imut di matanya, ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Itachi.

"Tcik! Dasar, Baka Aniki!" gerutu pemuda sama yang sedang melihat dari jendela kelas di lantai 3.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata langsung tersenyum senang saat melihat Fugaku dan Mikoto tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Langsung saja dia berhambur ke pelukan Mikoto.

"Okaa-san, aku kangen sekali," ucap Hinata yang memeluk Mikoto. "Kenapa sebelumnya tidak memberi kabar kalau ingin pulang, Okaa-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Gomen ne, Hinata-chan," jawab Mikoto seraya mengelus-elus rambut Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Otou-san dan Okaa-san bisa pulang dengan selamat," balas Hinata.

"Hm."

Setelah melepas pelukannya pada Mikoto, Hinata beralih menuju ke Fugaku. Dia tersenyum lembut pada Kepala Keluarga Uchiha tersebut, kemudian memeluknya.

"Selamat datang, Otou-san," ucap Hinata.

"Hn," balas Fugaku seraya membalas pelukan putri bungsunya.

Hinata merasa sedikit aneh dengan pelukan Fugaku padanya. Karena dia merasa pelukan Fugaku padanya terasa semakin erat. "Otou-san?" gumam Hinata.

Mikoto tersenyum miris melihat tingkah laku suami dan putrinya itu. Wanita cantik itu menepuk bahu Fugaku, mencoba menghentikan perlakuan suaminya pada Hinata. Alhasil, Fugaku mengurai pelukannya pada Hinata. Walaupun wajahnya nampak datar, namun bila dilihat dengan seksama akan muncul raut sedih di wajah Fugaku.

"Ada apa, Otou-san?" tanya Hinata yang sepertinya sedikit merasa aneh dengan perilaku Fugaku.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Fugaku seraya menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata.

Suasana yang terlihat aneh itu terpecahkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan Sakura. "Konbanwa, Fugaku-jisan dan Mikoto-basan," sapa Sakura.

"Konbanwa. Sakura-chan, kapan kamu kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Mikoto.

"Baru hari ini, Mikoto-basan," jawab Sakura.

Mereka langsung terlibat pembicaraab ringan. Namun, Mikoto merasakan tidak kehadirannya salah satu putranya. "Hinata-chan, Itachi kemana?" tanya Mikoto.

"Itachi-nii sedang pergi ke rumah Kakashi-nii," jawab Hinata.

"Ohh."

Malam itu, suasana di kediman Uchiha terasa lengkap dengan kehadiran Fugaku dan Mikoto. Tentunya Hinata merasa sangat bahagia dengan keadaan ini. Namun, tetap saja dia merasakan keanehan pada kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun dia tidak tahu apa alasannya, tetapi dari kedua mata orang tuanya, Hinata tahu ada yang sedang mereka sembunyikan padanya.

Keesokan harinya, setelah pulang sekolah. Hinata diajak Fugaku pergi ke ruang kerja Ayahnya itu. Hinata merasa akan ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang akan diberitahukan kepadanya. Setelah menghela nafas, barulah Fugaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin Otou-san bicarakan denganmu," ucap Fugaku.

"Tentang apa, Otou-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentang..." Fugaku terlihat menggantungkan perkataannya. "Ayah kandungmu," lanjut Fugaku.

"A-yah kandungku?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**^TBC^**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks to read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review untuk chapter 5:**

**Hyuuga-chan : **Iyaa.. Aminn.. Moga SasuHina bisa saling mengungkapkan perasaannya. Maaf ya, updatenya tetap ga bisa kilat...T,T

**Demikooo : **Makasih.. Ni sudah update

**Lizy94 : **Ga tw. Jadi ingin menyanyi lagu Armada 'Mau Dibawa Kemana', heheheee...*plak*.

**Lollytha-chan : **Thanks a lot. Silahkan, Meiru seneng begete low fic ni ada yang nge-fave. Ni sudah dilanjutin.

**N : **O,oh gitu... Heheheee...tema fic ni emang pasaran. Meiru jadi malu.

**Shin Ri Young : **Sudah Meiru update nich...

**Shyoul Lavaen : **Yaaahhhh... sepertinya update-nya tetap lama seperti biasanya. Gomenasai... T,T

**Rozu Aiiru : **Ga pa2... Bagusnya fic ini gimanas sih? Ya ya... Trimz, mu dah mw mengoreksi penulisan fic ini...,

**Hizuka Miyuki : **Heheheee... Yaa namanya juga fic multichap pasti ada kata TBC-nya. Ni sudah Meiru update.

**Sasuhina-caem : **Ocey! Ni sudah dilanjutin.

**And thanks to review**

Meiru beribu-ribu minta maaf atas sangat keterlambatannya fic ini

Namun, setelah chapter ini selesai, Meiru segera meng-up date-nya

Semoga chapter kali ini tidak terlalu parah dari chapter sebelumnya

Meiru masih sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritik dari kalian semua

Oleh karena itu, seperti biasanya...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Arigatou**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin sore yang sejuk, mengiringi langkah seorang gadis untuk mencari sebuah alamat rumah orang yang selama ini begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Sebenarnya saat pertama kali Hinata mendapatkan alamat ini dari Fugaku tadi malam, dia ragu untuk mencarinya.

**Flashback ON**

"A-yah kandungku?"

"Hn."

Saat ini hati Hinata terasa dipukul palu yang sangat besar, matanya membesar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ekspresi Hinata yang seperti itu cukup membuat Fugaku mengerti bahwa putri angkatnya itu tengah terkejut dengan apa yang baru diucapkannya.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahumu tentang hal ini. Karena kami tahu bahwa hal ini pasti akan menjadi beban tersendiri bagimu." Fugaku terlihat sedikit menghela nafas. "Tapi kau punya hak untuk mengetahui keberadaan Ayah kandungmu," lanjut Fugaku.

Bukannya merasa lebih tenang dengan penjelasan Fugaku, Hinata malah semakin bingung dibuatnya. Bibirnya terasa kelu dan susah digerakkan untuk menjawab penjelasan dari Fugaku. Di satu pihak ingin menemui Ayah kandung yang selama ini dia rindukan.

Namun, di pihak lain Hinata merasa cemas dan khawatir kalau Fugaku dan Mikoto akan merasa tersinggung apabila dia menemui Ayah kandungnya. Perasaan bimbang itu nampak jelas di kedua mata Hinata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca itu.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Hinata, Fugaku kembali memberikan penjelasan kepada putrinya itu. "Tou-san ataupun Kaa-san tidak akan merasa tersinggung, jika kau menemui Ayah kandungmu," ucap Fugaku.

Air mata Hinata semakin tidak bisa dibendung lagi, mendengar penuturan dari Fugaku. Melihat itu, Fugaku berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Fugaku sedikit membungkukkan badannya, menyejajarkan dengan Hinata. Kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir, selamanya kau adalah putri kami," ucap Fugaku dengan sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya.

Hinata langsung berhambur ke pelukan Fugaku, pecah sudah tangisan Hinata yang telah ditahannya. Hinata sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang telah memasukkannya dalam keluarga Uchiha ini, begitu bijaksana.

Fugaku menenangkan Hinata dengan membelai-belai lembut rambut Hinata. Perbuatan itu nyatanya mempan, karena tangisan Hinata berangsur-angsur memelan dan menghilang. Walaupun sekarang Hinata masih sesenggukan, mencoba meredam tangisannya. Fugaku menguraikan pelukannya dan menatap lembut Hinata, seakan memberikan semangat pada putrinya itu. Hinata membalasnya dengan memberikan senyum terlembut yang bisa dia berikan sekarang ini.

Di balik pintu ruang kerja Fugaku, nampak Sasuke yang yang berdiri dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Wajah datarnya itu tertutupi dengan poninya yang menjuntai ke bawah. Pasti tersimpan perasaaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Hal itu terbukti dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, sekarang tengah terkepal erat.

Sasuke terlihat menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, dan berjalan pergi dari tempat bersandarnya tersebut. "Cepat atau lambat, hal ini pasti akan terjadi," gumamnya.

**Flashback END.**

Akhirnya setelah berpikir secara masak-masak, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari alamat yang tertera di kertas yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Setelah bertanya-tanya kepada penduduk sekitar, akhirnya Hinata sampai di depan sebuah kedai ramen. Alamat kedai ramen tersebut sama persis dengan alamat rumah yang ingin ditujunya.

Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kedai ramen tersebut. Kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh pemuda berambut coklat yang sepertinya pelayan di kedai ramen tersebut. Hal itu terlihat dari penampilannya.

"Selamat datang," sapa pemuda itu sambil memberikan senyuman cerianya. "Silahkan duduk, Nona," lanjutnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk dan duduk di tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu. Sepasang lavendernya bergerak menulusuri setiap sudut yang ada di kedai tersebut. Hinata mencoba mencari sosok pria yang menjadi salah satu faktor yang membuatnya lahir di dunia ini.

"Anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya pelayan.

"Eh? Mmm... Saya pesan teh saja," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, Nona."

"Hm."

Setelah itu, pelayan tersebut langsung pergi ke dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan itu membawakan minuman yang menjadi pesanan Hinata. "Silahkan, Nona. Ada yang anda inginkan lagi?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Tidak ada. Tetapi ada yang ingin saya tanyakan," jawab Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya balik pelayan tersebut.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa pemilik kedai ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Pemiliknya adalah Hyuu-..." Pelayan tersebut menghentikan ucapannya saat ada seorang pria paruh baya memasuki kedai tersebut. "Ah, itu beliau datang," ucap pelayan tersebut.

Sepasang lavender itu nampak sedikit membesar ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh pelayan kedai itu. Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat menuju tempat Hinata dan pelayan tersebut. Karena meja Hinata memang tepat berada lurus di depan pintu masuk. Jadi ketika ada seseorang yang akan memasuki kedai pasti akan melewati tempat duduk Hinata. Suara langkah kaki tersebut berhenti tepat di samping Hinata.

"Ada apa, Inuzuka?" Terdengar suara berat yang keluar dari orang yang tentunya pemilik kedai ramen ini.

"Nona ini menanyakan tentang Anda, Hyuuga-san," ucap pelayan yang ternyata bermarga Inuzuka itu.

Pria paruh baya yang ternyata bernama Hyuuga Hiashi itu, sedikit mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Inuzuka. Sepasang matanya sedikit membesar ketika gadis yang ada di hadapannya, menampakkan wajahnya. Baginya waktu terasa berhenti sejenak saat melihat seorang gadis yang mempunyai perawakan wajah yang hampir sama dengannya.

Lain dengan Hinata, walaupun pada awalnya dia merasa gugup ketika akan bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya tadi. Namun sekarang, ekspresinya datar saat menatap wajah seorang pria yang menjadi Ayah Biologisnya. Bahkan dengan tenang, dia membungkukkan sedikit badannya, guna memberikan hormat.

"Hyuuga-san, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap Hinata dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja. Mari masuk ke dalam," jawab Hiashi setelah menormalkan kembali wajahnya dari rasa keterkejutannya.

Hiashi melangkah masuk jauh ke dalam kedainya. Di belakang nampak Hinata yang berjalan mengikutinya. Sepertinya akan terjadi pembicaraan yang intens antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang mentari kembali ke peraduannya, saat Hinata pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. Hinata bersikap sewajar mungkin ketika masuk ke dalam rumah. Gadis itu tidak ingin anggota keluarganya mengetahui bahwa hari ini dia baru saja mendapatkan penjelasan atas keingintahuannya selama ini.

"Tadaima," ucap Hinata saat melihat Mikoto berjalan ke arahnya.

"Okaeri, Hinata-chan," balas Mikoto. "Kamu darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" tanya Mikoto mencemaskan keadaan Hinata yang baru pulang. Karena saat ini Hinata masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Habis pulang sekolah, aku mampir ke rumah Tenten-chan. Ada tugas kelompok dari sekolah," jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut, mencoba menenangkan kekhawatiran Ibunya.

"Mmm, begitu. Okaa-san sempat khawatir, saat kamu tidak pulang sekolah tepat pada waktunya," ucap Mikoto sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Hm. Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu ya, Okaa-san," pamit Hinata.

"Ah iya," jawab Mikoto. Wanita Uchiha itu menatap sayu melihat punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Dari arah dapur, Sasuke dapat melihat raut sedih yang nampak dari wajah cantik Ibunya. Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari dapur, dan menghampiri Mikoto.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," panggil Mikoto. "Hinata-chan terlihat tidak semangat hari ini. Okaa-san harus berbuat apa untuk membuatnya ceria seperti sedia kala?" tanya Mikoto.

"Okaa-san tidak perlu berbuat apa-apa. Itu akan menjadi urusanku," jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Mikoto.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu memang sangat perhatian dengan Hinata-chan," gumam Mikoto.

Hinata duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan tatapan yang hampa. Di kepalanya terngiang kembali perkataan Hiashi di kedai ramen tadi.

"_Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memaafkan kesalahanku selama ini dan memintamu untuk tinggal bersamaku. Melihatmu tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat seperti ini, sudah membuatku bahagia," ucap Hiashi. "Namun bila kau ingin datang ke sini, pintu rumah ini terbuka lebar untukmu," lanjutnya._

Pintu kamar Hinata perlahan terbuka, dan muncullah seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan iris _onyx_ tajamnya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke gadis yang sedang termangu duduk di tepi ranjang. Mungkin karena gadis itu terlalu terbuai dengan pikirannya sendiri, maka kedatangan pemuda itu tidak disadarinya. Barulah setelah merasakan ranjang yang didudukinya berderit, kesadaran gadis itu kembali seperti semula.

"Sa-sasuke. Sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?" tanya Hinata yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Sejak 18 tahun yang lalu," canda Sasuke.

"Hizz... Terserah kamu saja-lah," ucap Hinata seraya berdiri dari ranjangnya. Saat ini Hinata benar-benar tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan segera pergi ke taman ria," ucap Sasuke sembari berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Apa kamu bilang?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa sekarang daya pendengaranmu berkurang?" ejek Sasuke.

Ctak!

Muncul tanda perempatan di dahi Hinata. Pemuda yang satu ini memang selalu bisa membuat _mood_-nya berubah secara cepat. "Hizz... Kamu ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku ke sana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini tidak tiba-tiba. Bukankah kamu yang menginginkannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ternyata selain daya pendengaranmu, daya ingatmu juga berkurang," ejek Sasuke.

"Kamu ini! Sungguh menyebalkan!" pekik Hinata.

Mendengar makian itu, Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Hinata. Setelah berada tepat di hadapan Hinata, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik dagu Hinata mendekat ke wajahnya. "Kalau kau tetap protes, aku akan membungkam bibirmu," goda Sasuke seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Segera saja, Hinata menampik tangan Sasuke yang ada di dagunya. Dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. "_Baka_! Sasuke, _Ecchi_!" maki Hinata seraya berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Sasuke malah tersenyum puas melihat tingkah Hinata. Pemuda itu merasa senang, walaupun dengan cara jelek seperti ini. Dia berhasil membuat Hinata bersikap seperti biasanya. Tidak sedih seperti saat dia masuk ke dalam kamar ini tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding yang terletak di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 10 menit, saat Hinata turun dari lantai dua. Hinata terlihat semakin manis dari biasanya dengan memakai tanktop putih yang dilapisi dengan _bolero_ berwarna biru muda. Di rambut _indigo_-nya tersemat japit kupu-kupu yang sangat cantik. Untuk bawahannya, Hinata memakai rok balon yang berwarna hitam menjuntai ke bawah sampai lututnya.

Ketika Hinata akan keluar rumah, dia berpapasan dengan Mikoto. "Kamu mau kemana, Hinata-chan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ke taman ria. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengajak ke sana," jawab Hinata.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang," ucap Mikoto dengan semangat.

"Hm," balas Hinata dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Setelah itu, Hinata langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Dia sudah hafal dengan perilaku Sasuke, sekarang pemuda itu pasti sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil. Dugaan Hinata terbukti benar, karena ketika dia keluar rumah sudah ada mobil sport biru berhenti di depan rumah. Hinata segera berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut, membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Lama sekali," gerutu Sasuke.

"_Gomen_," sahut Hinata. Mobil sport itu langsung melaju keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Hinata tampak mengamati gedung-gedung dan berbagai tempat yang dilaluinya melalui kaca samping mobil. Sedangkan Sasuke walaupun perhatiannya terfokus pada jalan di depan, namun sesekali dia melirik Hinata. Memastikan bahwa keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil sport itu sudah terparkir dengan aman di areal parkir taman ria.

Karena malam ini malam minggu, banyak sekali orang yang mengunjungi taman ria ini. Sasuke dan Hinata masuk ke dalam taman ria. Melihat keramaian dan berbagai wahana yang tersedia, membuat senyuman Hinata mengembang di bibirnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

"Sasuke, aku mau naik itu," ucap Hinata seraya menunjuk bianglala.

"Hn, baiklah," balas Sasuke.

Setelah membeli tiket, mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam bianglala. Untunglah pada saat mereka datang, ada yang turun dari bianglala. Jadi Sasuke dan Hinata langsung bisa menikmati wahana tersebut. Dengan perlahan, bianglala membawa mereka berdua ke atas, menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha.

"Wahhh, indah sekali," puji Hinata sambil berdiri menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak lelah dari tadi berdiri terus?" lanjutnya.

"Eh? Iya, sih. Lagipula sambil duduk 'kan kita tetap bisa menikmati pemandangan," jawab Hinata sambil berbalik dan hendak duduk di samping Sasuke. Tetapi keinginan Hinata itu tidak terpenuhi saat tangan kanannya ditarik oleh Sasuke. Alhasil, gadis itu sekarang duduk menyamping di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke, apa yang kamu lakukan?" pekik Hinata.

"Diamlah! Sebentar saja. Tetaplah dalam posisi seperti ini," ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata.

Aroma _lavender_ begitu menguar dari leher Hinata. Sasuke menghirupnya dalam-dalam, seolah-olah aroma ini adalah aroma relaksasi yang dapat menenangkan dirinya. Sedangkan Hinata dengan semburat merah tipis yang muncul di wajahnya, hanya pasrah terhadap perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Hinata dapat mencium aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari rambut Sasuke. Aroma ini selalu dapat membuatnya betah berada di dekat pemuda beriris _onyx _tersebut. Hal inilah yang membuat Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke padanya.

"Beberapa hari ini kau seolah mengacuhkanku," gumam Sasuke dengan tetap memeluk Hinata.

Hinata sedikit terhenyak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Di dalam hatinya, gadis itu mengakui bahwa semenjak kedatangan Sakura, dia sering cepat marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

"Apa sebegitu tidak sukanya kau padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke mengurai pelukannya pada Hinata, dan menatap lurus pada sepasang _lavender _yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. "Kalau begitu, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke.

Mata Hinata langsung membulat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya. Seharusnya ekspresi Hinata tidak seterkejut ini. Sasuke 'kan kakaknya, tentu saja dia menyukai dan menyayanginya. Tapi entah kenapa, saat ini pertanyaan Sasuke itu mengandung arti yang berbeda.

"Aku telah melanggar janjiku pada Neji. Di saat terakhir, dia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu sebagai seorang adik." Sasuke masih menatap lurus pada Hinata. "Pada saat itu, melihat keadaan Neji yang sangat kritis, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa," lanjutnya.

Sepasang _lavender _itu nampak sedikit berkaca-kaca saat Sasuke mengungkit Neji. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tega melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti ini. Namun, dia harus mengatakan ini pada gadis itu. Agar nantinya tidak ada kebohongan lagi yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

"Padahal jauh sebelum itu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai seorang wanita. Bukan sebagai seorang adik. Beberapa tahun ini aku sudah mencoba mengubah perasaan ini. Namun, sampai saat ini perasaanku kepadamu tetap tidak bisa berubah," jelas Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa kamu mengatakan semua ini?" tanya Hinata dengan kedua matanya yang tambah berkaca-kaca.

"Karena aku sudah tidak mau membohongi Neji dan membohongi perasaanku lagi," jawab Sasuke tegas.

Tes

Mengalir sudah air mata di pipi Hinata. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka, Sasuke akan berbicara seperti ini.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata Hinata. "Jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin kau mengeluarkan air matamu hanya karena diriku," ucap Sasuke.

"Hiks...hiks...hwaaaa..." Bukannya berhenti, Hinata malah mengeluarkan seluruh tangisannya.

Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri karena tangisan Hinata yang tidak mau mereda. Pemuda itu membawa tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus-elus dengan lembut rambut _indigo _Hinata.

"Hiks..._baka_..._baka_...hiks...Sasuke-_baka_," gumam Hinata di sela-sela tangisannya. "Hiks...padahal aku...hiks...su-sudah berniat menghilangkan pe-perasaan ini...hiks... Te-tetapi sekarang ka-kamu...hiks...malah mengungkapkannya," jelas Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Sasuke sedikit melebar. Namun tak lama kemudian, dia menarik ke atas kedua sudut bibirnya. "Jadi, kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya isakan tangis gadis itu yang terdengar di kedua telinga Sasuke. Walaupun begitu Sasuke sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya. Dengan cara anggukan Hinata yang terasa pada bahu kirinya.

Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumannya, saat mengetahui perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Walaupun pada nantinya mereka berdua akan mendapatkan banyak rintangan dari keluarga karena perasaan ini. Namun sekarang, yang terpenting mereka berdua dapat mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.

Hinata masih saja sesenggukan menangis, padahal sebentar lagi bianglala yang mereka naiki akan segera sampai di bawah. Muncul ide jahil di otak jenius pemuda Uchiha ini untuk menghentikan tangisan Hinata. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat wajah Hinata sekarang ini. Kedua pipi yang memerah, mata yang sembab dan air mata yang terus mengalir jatuh dari sepasang mata yang indah itu. "Berhentilah menangis. Apa kau tidak lelah dari tadi menangis terus?" goda Sasuke.

Hinata tidak menghiraukan godaan Sasuke padanya. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia tetap berusaha mencoba menghentikan tangisannya. Tetapi air mata terus saja meluncur keluar dan sulit untuk dihentikan.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau ingin aku yang menghentikannya?" goda Sasuke ditambah dengan seringaiannya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Hiks... Aku ti-tidak mengerti," jawab Hinata.

"Akan kubuat kau mengerti."

Setelah itu, Sasuke meraih kepala Hinata dan menariknya mendekat ke wajahnya. Dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Sasuke mencoba menyalurkan segenap perasaannya melalui ciuman lembut tersebut. Rasa asin terkecap di lidah Sasuke, itu karena air mata Hinata yang turut mengiringi ritual yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke mencium Hinata dengan sangat lembut. Dia tidak mau Hinata mempunyai kesan yang buruk saat Sasuke melakukan 'itu' pada gadis tersebut. Akhirnya Hinata ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. Itu pertanda bahwa Hinata merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya sekarang ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Pemandangan indah langsung tertangkap oleh sepasang _onyx _Sasuke. Hinata nampak tersipu malu dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. "Hahaaa.. Caraku terbukti ampuh," ucap Sasuke dengan mengacak rambut Hinata.

Hinata tidak membalas candaan Sasuke itu, karena sekarang dia terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal itu. Jangankan membalas candaan Sasuke, menatap sepasang _onyx _itu saja, Hinata masih sungkan. Alhasil, Hinata pulang dari taman ria dengan persaan yang bercampur aduk.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di kediaman Uchiha, Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menunggu Sasuke. Dia ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya. Karena Hinata tidak ingin ada siapa pun yang melihatnya dalam keadaan malu seperti ini. Namun ketika akan menaiki tangga, dia dicegat oleh Itachi. "Hinata-chan, kamu darimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Dari taman ria," jawab Hinata.

Itachi menatap lekat-lekat Hinata, sepertinya dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan adik perempuannya itu. Sedangkan yang ditatap semakin merasa malu.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Hinata-chan?" tanya Itachi. "Apa kamu sakit?" lanjutnya.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Hinata. Memeriksa suhu tubuh adiknya. "Badanmu sedikit hangat. Kamu harus minum obat," jelas Itachi.

"Tidak perlu minum obat. Dia 'kan tidak sakit," sahut Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah, melewati Itachi dan Hinata, hendak menaiki tangga.

"Jadi kamu pergi ke taman ria dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Hm," jawab Hinata seraya mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak sakit. Jangan-jangan..." Itachi terlihat berpikir sejenak. "...ini karena perbuatanmu ya, Sasuke," ucap Itachi dengan suara baritonnya sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Blush

Wajah Hinata menjadi tambah merah mendengar tebakan dari Itachi. Mendengar tebakan Itachi, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa, hm?" jawab Sasuke disertai seringaiannya. Setelah itu dia melenggang pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

"Awas kau, Sasuke," desis Itachi. Kemudian dia berbalik menatap Hinata. "Lain kali kamu harus lebih hati-hati lagi saat diajak keluar oleh Sasuke, Hinata-chan," jelas Itachi seraya memeluk Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum simpul, menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari Itachi. Menurutnya, Itachi memang telah menjadi seorang figur kakak yang baik bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**^TBC^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review untuk chapter 6:**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : **Sepertinya penjelasan kenapa Saku ada di kediaman Uchiha itu sudah ada di chapter 6. Coba dech kamu baca lagi. Yang meninggal itu Ibu dan kakaknya, kalau Ayahnya 'kan masih belum diketahui (itu sudah disinggung di chapter 5). Yaa itu sih tergantung Hina, dia mau tetap di keluarga Uchiha atau kembali pada Ayahnya,heheee

**Haruno Aoi : **Ga koq, kamu pernah review chapter yang dulu. Bingung yaa? Kalau masalah Sakura yang tidur di ranjangnya Sasu, itu karena dia ingin menunggu Sasu bangun dan akhirnya malah ikut2an tidur di situ. Iya, yang meninggal 'kan Ibu dan kakaknya. Low kamu ngikutin setiap chapter BU, kamu pasti tahu perasaan Itachi ke Hina yang sebenarnya. Oyi , Ganbatte!

**Cherry Kuchiki : **Ni sudah di up date.

**Mamoka : **Terima kasih... ^o^

**Sasuhina-caem : **Iya, akan muncul. Berpisah gimana maksudmu? Kenapa koq galau? Oyi

**Lollytha-chan : **Iya, makasih. Ni sudah di up date.

**Lizy94 : **Halo juga :3 Gomen ne, up date-nya lama T,T. Q juga gitu pengen banget punya kakak seperti Itachi,heheee... Ganbatte!

**Tsubasa Li : **Meiru juga suka sifatnya Itachi yang seperti ini.

**Blue Night-chan : **Hahahaaa... kamu koq sensi banget sama Sakura?

**Kertas Biru : **Ga tw, bakal akan jadi Hyuuga atau tetap Uchiha. Itu masih teka-teki. Scene yang mana low Sasu bisa deketin Hina? Chapter ini up date-nya tidak lama, hohooo

**N : **Masa? Meiru kira scene Naruhina biasa2 aja (ga pandai bikin scene romance) #plak. 'Kan niatnya Hina mau ngebangunin Sasu, eh ternyata malah liat pemandangan itu. Saku mengira low Hina tu bukan saudaranya Sasu (yahh.. kamu pasti tahu-lahhh :D)

**Violetta Onyx : **Iya, mereka bersaudaraan dan ada Naruto juga. Menurutmu gimana? Mengenai janji Sasu ke Neji 'kan sudah dingkapkan dalam chapter ini. Kamu baru tahu fic ini yaw. Heheheee, fic ini memang tidak terkenal. Ini Sudah Meiru up date.

**And thanks to review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya Meiru mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Haruno Aoi

Karena telah membantuku dalam penulisan chapter ini

Arigatou ne... o

.

.

Mengenai makian Hina pada Sasu saat di kamarnya itu Meiru ambil dari episode Bleach

Sepertinya lucu aja gitu,heheee

Sedangkan scene Sasuhina yang naik bianglala itu Meiru terinspirasi dari manga-manga yang pernah Meiru baca

Kelihatannya manis dan selain itu Meiru juga ingin banget naik bianglala o

Makanya Meiru buat scene itu

Menurut kalian scene romance Sasuhina kali ini apa sudah pasaran?,?

Kritik dan saran kalian, tetap sangat berharga bagi Meiru

Maka dari itu...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Arigatou**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak Hinata menemui Hiashi. Namun, tidak seorang pun yang dia beritahu tentang hal itu. Kecuali Sasuke tentunya. Karena Hinata tidak ingin ada rahasia lagi diantara mereka berdua. Seperti sekarang ini, saat mereka berdua selesai menyantap bekal makan siang di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Hinata mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Sasuke, sepulang sekolah..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. "...aku ingin pergi ke kedai ramen itu lagi," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap lurus pada sepasang _lavender _yang ada di hadapannya. "Hn. Terserah kau saja," sahut Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sebenarnya tadi Hinata sedikit takut kalau Sasuke tidak menyetujui keinginannya untuk menemui Ayah kandungnya.

"Hn," tegas Sasuke.

"_Arigatou, _Sasuke," sahut Hinata sambil memeluk pemuda Uchiha itu.

Setelah saling terbuka dengan perasaannya masing-masing, Hinata jadi terlihat semakin berani mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada Sasuke melalui tindakan. Seperti sekarang ini, memeluk Sasuke tanpa ada rasa malu. Walaupun sekarang mereka ada di sekolah.

Perbuatan spontan Hinata itu dapat memunculkan senyuman lembut di wajah datar seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan senyuman Sasuke ini mampu membuat para siswi yang secara kebetulan lewat di koridor dekat taman belakang sekolah, tersipu malu.

Sungguh pemandangan yang langka, melihat senyuman lembut idola di Uchikaze Gakuen ini. Karena Sasuke selalu memasang wajah _cool_-nya di depan khalayak umum. Tentunya hal ini membuat para siswi berkerumun untuk menikmati pemandangan itu. Namun, sepertinya mereka harus menelan kekecewaan saat pemandangan bagus itu harus selesai. Dengan kedatangan seorang siswi di tempat pangeran sekolah mereka berada.

"Ekhm! Apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua?"

Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke saat mendengar suara yang familir ada di dekatnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. "Sakura-_nee_. Te-tentu saja tidak," jawab Hinata.

"Kalian telah memberikan pemandangan yang saat indah untuk para siswi di sini," kata Sakura seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada para siswi yang berkumpul di koridor.

Sasuke dan Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Hinata sedikit tersentak dan rona merah muncul di wajah manisnya. Dia merasa malu dan tidak menyangka bahwa sejak tadi mereka telah dipandang oleh puluhan pasang mata yang ada di tempat itu. Para siswi langsung bubar saat melihat sorot mata tidak menyenangkan yang mereka terima dari sang idola.

"Lagian kalian ini kenapa tidak mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama?" tanya Sakura kecewa.

"Biasanya kau 'kan makan dengan teman-teman lainnya," jawab Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau selalu menghilang saat makan siang. Untung saja kali ini aku bisa menemukanmu," balas Sakura. "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau besok kita makan siang bersama di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh harap.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Hinata. Pemuda itu seolah mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura dari kedua mata indah yang sekarang ditatapnya. Sedangkan Hinata, dia menjadi bingung sendiri.

Jujur, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin Sakura hadir dalam kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke. Tetapi melihat sepasang mata _emerald _yang memelas itu, Hinata jadi tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Lagipula kalau dia menolak permintaan Sakura, jangan-jangan persahabatan antara Sakura dan Sasuke bisa merenggang.

"Eee...boleh saja. Ya 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata dengan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih menatap lekat pada gadis yang telah mendiami hatinya itu. "Hn," jawab Sasuke seraya memejamkan sepasang _onyx_-nya.

"Yeeey... Besok aku buatkan bekal ya, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman bahagianya.

"Terserah."

Hinata dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah cantik Sakura. Dan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan gadis itu yang ditujukan pada satu-satunya pemuda yang ada di tempat tersebut. Muncul sebuah dugaan di pikiran Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Hinata langsung menuju ke kedai ramen Hiashi. Namun kali ini dia tidak sendirian pergi ke kedai tersebut. Ada seseorang yang sejak tadi di sampingnya dan menguasai jari-jari tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa kamu juga ikut, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kamu mau ke sini dan menolak ajakan Sakura-_nee_," jawab Hinata sambil sedikit menghela nafasnya.

Sasuke melirik gadis yang sekarang ada di sampingnya. Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya. "Memangnya tidak apa-apa, kalau aku pergi berduaan saja dengan Sakura?" pancing Sasuke.

Sepasang _lavender _itu nampak sedikit membulat, mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun, hal itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Karena Hinata mencoba menormalkan kembali ekspresi dalam wajahnya seperti semula. "Itu 'kan terserah kamu," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata. "Kau cemburu?" bisik Sasuke.

Hinata spontan menjauhkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Aku tidak cemburu!" pekik Hinata dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

Hinata langsung membungkam mulutnya dan tertunduk malu. Karena orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, jadi menoleh ke arahnya. Saat tadi secara tidak sengaja dia sedikit berteriak.

Sedangkan Sasuke malah tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata. Karena aksi jahilnya pada gadis itu, berhasil dengan baik. Seperti biasanya, senyuman singkat Sasuke itu membuat orang-orang terutama kaum perempuan yang melihat ke arah mereka berdua, merona merah. Mereka seakan bersyukur karena akibat sedikit teriakan dari Hinata, membuat mereka dapat melihat senyuman menawan dari seorang pemuda yang tampan.

"Lagian kenapa aku harus cemburu?" gumam Hinata. "Aku 'kan bukan pacarmu," lanjutnya. Tersirat nada kesedihan dalam gumaman gadis itu.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Hinata. Namun ketika pemuda Uchiha itu akan mengeluarkan pendapatnya, Hinata sudah mendahuluinya lagi.

"Walaupun kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Namun, hubungan kita tetaplah saudara. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak berhak melarangmu untuk pergi dengan siapa pun juga," jelas Hinata.

Penjelasan Hinata tersebut membuat pegangan Sasuke pada tangan gadis itu mengerat. Hal itu membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini. Raut kesal nampak di wajah _stoic _pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Tcik! Ka-..."

"Hinata-_chaan_..."

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat ada seseorang yang memanggil Hinata. Hal ini tentu saja membuat kekesalan Sasuke jadi bertambah. Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang lantang itu.

Ctak!

Muncul deh tanda perempatan di dahi Sasuke, ketika melihat orang yang telah memanggil Hinata barusan. Orang itu adalah orang sama yang menjadi salah satu sumber kekesalannya saat di sekolah. Tepatnya saat orang itu dengan seenaknya membawa Hinata pergi dari jangkauannya.

"Na-namikaze-_kun_," ucap Hinata. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Hinata setelah pemuda itu berlari dan sampai di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin makan ramen. Ini 'kan di depan kedai ramen," jawab Naruto seraya menunjuk papan nama yang dipajang di atas pintu sebuah kedai.

Ternyata Sasuke dan Hinata telah tiba di depan kedai ramen milik Hiashi. Hinata sungguh tidak menyadarinya, karena tadi dia terlalu fokus berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kabar, Uchiha-_senpai_? Lama tidak bertemu," sapa Naruto dengan menatap lurus pada sepasang _onyx _milik Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke dengan tetap menatap tajam pemuda beriris _blue sapphire _tersebut.

Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa tidak nyaman berada di tengah-tengah kedua pemuda tersebut. Aura-aura negatif sepertinya tengah mengelilingi mereka. Untuk mencegah sesuatu buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi, Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana dingin yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Mmm... Namikaze-_kun_, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan ramen bersama-sama?" tawar Hinata.

Naruto langsung menoleh ke Hinata saat mendengar itu. "Benarkah itu? Tentu saja aku mau. Ayo!" ajak Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum lega, melihat Naruto kembali ceria seperti semula. Walaupun dengan sedikit memaksa Sasuke, akhirnya mereka bertiga dapat masuk ke dalam kedai ramen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga duduk di meja yang terletak di dekat tempat Hiashi menyiapkan menu masakannya. Tentu saja dengan Hinata yang duduk di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah memesan, beberapa saat kemudian semangkuk ramen sudah tersaji di depan mereka masing-masing.

Hiashi nampak sibuk menghidangkan sekaligus mengantarkan ramen kepada para pengunjung, yang hari ini terhitung lumayan banyak dari biasanya. Hinata tidak melihat sosok pemuda yang menjadi pelayan di kedai ini. Mungkin karena itu, Hiashi jadi sibuk sendiri melayani para peminat ramen buatannya.

Setelah selesai menyantap ramennya, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Hiashi. "Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya-nya.

Hiashi sedikit tersentak mendengar bahwa putri kandungnya, menawarkan diri untuk membantu pekerjaannya. Jujur, sekarang dia memang sangat membutuhkan bantuan. Tetapi masalahnya, yang sekarang berniat untuk membantunya adalah putri yang selama ini dia tinggalkan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hiashi enggan untuk menerima bantuan dari putri kandungnya tersebut.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," jawab Hiashi.

Raut kecewa muncul di wajah Hinata, setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hiashi. Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Karena tidak ingin membuat gadis yang dicintainya menjadi sedih, akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Tenang saja, _Jii-san_. Kami tulus untuk membantu pekerjaan di sini," jelas Sasuke. "Lagipula tidak baik membuat pelanggan menunggu lama," lanjutnya.

"Ta-..."

"_Jii-san, _mana pesanan kami? Kenapa belum diantar?" protes salah satu pengunjung.

Sepertinya Hiashi tidak bisa menyangkal, saat perkataan Sasuke terbukti benar. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke sedikit menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. Hiashi terlihat menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Celemek dan nampan ada di sebelah sana," kata Hiashi seraya menunjuk meja yang ada di pojok.

Hinata tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Tentunya dia merasa senang, dengan begini akan dapat lebih mempererat hubungannya dengan ayah kandungnya tersebut.

"Tapi ingat. Jika kalian merasa lelah, segera-lah berhenti," ingat Hiashi.

"Hn, kami mengerti," ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan membantu, Hinata-_chan_," sahut Naruto.

"Tapi, Namikaze-_kun. _Ini akan merepotkanmu," jelas Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hinata-_chan_. Kalau ada kamu, semuanya terasa menyenangkan," jelas Naruto seraya menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar itu. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Dia malah menyeringai jijik mendengar kicauan pemuda Namikaze itu.

Alhasil, kesibukan Hiashi dapat atau lebih tepatnya sangat berkurang dengan adanya Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto yang turut membantu. Selain itu, dia juga merasa sangat bahagia. Karena dengan ini, pria Hyuuga itu dapat melihat keberadaan Hinata lebih lama dari biasanya. Tak ayal hal itu membuat senyuman hadir di wajah datar Hiashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tiba di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke langsung berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang sedikit berlari menyamai langkah lebar Sasuke. Ketika mereka sampai di beranda depan kediaman Uchiha, Hinata berhasil membuat pemuda Uchiha itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tentu saja dengan menarik lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" Hinata terlihat khawatir. "Kenapa kamu seperti ini semenjak meninggalkan kedai tadi?" tanya Hinata dengan menatap lurus ke sepasang _onyx _Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu bersama pemuda Namikaze itu?"

Hinata terlihat sedikit tersentak. "Apa kamu marah?" tanya Hinata dengan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Itu sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, Uchiha Hinata," jawab Sasuke.

"Gomen," ucap Hinata seraya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan kata maafmu yang aku perlukan saat ini," sahut Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Hinata menengadahkan kembali kepalanya. "Lalu apa?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

Sasuke menatap lurus pada kedua mata Hinata. "Cium aku," ucapnya.

Kontan saja, sepasang _lavender _itu nampak membesar mendengarnya. Semburat merah dan jantung yang berdetak lebih kencang, tidak dapat dihindari oleh Hinata. "A-apa kamu bilang?"

Sasuke dan Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa percakapan mereka semenjak tadi, tanpa sengaja terdengar oleh seseorang yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintu utama kediaman Uchiha. Mungkin karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, akhirnya dia membuka suara. "Sasuke-_kun_," panggilnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah pintu setelah mendengar suara tersebut. Kedua mata Hinata langsung terbelalak kaget, melihat seseorang yang sekarang tengah menatap mereka berdua. "Sa-kura-_nee_," ucap Hinata dengan sedikit terbata. Hinata merasa cemas dan takut apabila Sakura mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Kalian darimana saja?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Tidak kemana-mana," jawab Sasuke seraya melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Uuh... Kau ini, selalu saja begitu, Sasuke-_kun_," gerutu Sakura seraya menoleh pada Sasuke.

Setelah sosok Sasuke menghilang, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang tetap berdiri diam di depannya. Ekspresi gadis berambut _pink _itu berubah, tatapan tegasnya sekarang mengarah ke Hinata. "Hinata-_chan,_ bisa kita bicara sebentar," ucapnya.

"Hm. Tentu saja, Sakura-_nee_," sahut Hinata seraya mengangguk.

Sekarang Hinata dan Sakura duduk di meja taman yang berada di samping kediaman Uchiha. Semilir angin malam menerpa wajah kedua gadis tersebut. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Namun, salah satu dari mereka memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku merasa ada sesuatu lain yang ada di antara kalian berdua," jelas Sakura.

"Maksudmu apa, Sakura-_nee_?" tanya Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah tahu arah dari pembicaraan ini. tetapi dia mencoba menyangkalnya.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Hinata. "Sasuke-_kun._" Sakura memberi sedikit jeda waktu. "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sakura _to the point._

Sepasang _lavender _itu nampak membesar. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata menghilangkan ekspresi terkejutnya, diganti dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Dia 'kan kakakku," bohongnya.

"Jangan berbohong, Hinata-_chan. _Aku tahu kau bukan gadis yang suka berbohong." Sakura sedikit mengulas senyum. "Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau jujur denganku, itu tidak apa-apa. Tetapi melihat ekspresimu tadi, aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya," lanjutnya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan tanaman yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Perasaan ini tumbuh, jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_", kata Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu bicara tentang ini padaku, Sakura-_nee_?" tanya Hinata.

"Kelihatannya tidak adil saja. Ketika aku sudah mengetahui rahasiamu, tetapi kamu tidak mengetahui rahasiaku. Makanya aku beritahukan ini kepadamu," jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Sakura-_nee_," ucap Hinata seraya menatap sayu ada gadis bermata _emerald _tersebut.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Walaupun aku tahu perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku tetap tidak menyerah," kata Sakura. "Sebelum Sasuke-_kun _menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping seumur hidupnya, aku tidak akan menyerah," lanjutnya.

Hinata kagum dengan kepercayaan diri Sakura. Dia menjadi rendah diri, kenapa dia tidak mempunyai kepercayaan diri sebesar itu? Maka dari itu, dia tidak dapat mengambil keputusan yang tepat mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Hinata-_chan_?" Sakura telihat menghembuskan nafasnya. "Apa kau sudah memutuskan bagaimana hubungan kalian untuk ke depannya?" tanya Sakura seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

Ya, pertanyaan itulah yang selalu terlintas di pikiran Hinata. Tapi sampai sekarang pun, gadis berambut _indigo _itu belum menemukan jawabannya. Dia belum dapat mengambil keputusan tepat yang tidak akan menyakiti perasaan siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang terdapat di dalam kamar mandi. Pertanyaan Sakura di taman tadi, selalu terbayang di pikirannya. Gadis itu mencoba mencari jawaban dengan menatap lurus pada sepasang _lavender_ miliknya. Tapi nihil. Hinata tidak mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

Dengan raut sedih yang nampak jelas di wajahnya, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan tidak memperhatikan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, karena memang dia ingin langsung tidur malam ini. Nyatanya sekarang hanya lampu di samping ranjang Hinata yang bersinar temaram, yang dinyalakan gadis itu. Hinata langsung naik ke ranjangnya dan berbaring sambil menarik selimut tebalnya. Untuk memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya.

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sambil memikirkan pemecahan atas masalahnya. "Hufh, semua ini begitu rumit," gumamnya.

"Apanya yang rumit?" ucap seseorang yang ada samping Hinata seraya memeluk gadis tersebut.

"Kya!" pekik Hinata. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata seraya menoleh dan menatap dengan penuh keterkejutan pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu?" tanya Hinata. Raut terkejut masih nampak di wajah manisnya.

"Mana aku tahu? Bukan salahku 'kan, kalau kau tidak menyadarinya," jawab Sasuke.

"Hizzz! Kamu ini se-..."

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu," potong Sasuke. "Sekarang yang aku inginkan hanyalah ini," jelas Sasuke seraya mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi yang tercium dari rambut Hinata.

Hinata hanya dapat menghela nafas dan pasrah dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Karena di dalam hatinya, Hinata merasa senang dan nyaman berada dalam pelukan pemuda yang tengah mendiami hatinya ini.

Setiap Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini, entah kenapa beban masalah yang dialaminya menjadi sedikit berkurang. Walaupun kenyataannya, pemuda itulah yang menjadi sumber utama masalahnya.

"Seharian ini kau telah membuatku hatiku merasa tidak nyaman," bisik Sasuke.

"Gomen," ucap Hinata seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hn."

Suara detak jantung Sasuke yang cukup keras, seakan menjadi nyanyian lagu pengantar tidur baginya. Sesaat kemudian, Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya. Dengkuran halus Hinata, membuat Sasuke tersenyum lega. Senyuman Sasuke semakin lebar, saat Hinata membalas pelukannya. Pemuda itu melihat wajah Hinata, dahi gadis itu nampak berkerut. Sepertinya, Hinata sedang mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," bisik Sasuke seraya mengelus-elus pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

Ajaibnya, dengan perlakuan Sasuke itu membuat wajah Hinata terlihat kembali tenang seperti semula. Dan dengkuran halus yang keluar lagi dari gadis itu. Mendengar itu, Sasuke dapat dengan tenang memejamkan kedua matanya. Tetapi sebelum itu, Sasuke menyempatkan untuk mencium kening gadis yang dicintainya.

"Oyasumi, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**^TBC^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review untuk chapter 7:**

**Cherry Kuchiki : **Heheee... Uchiha bersaudara memang Meiru buat sedikit jahil. Soalnya Meiru suka ,

**Suzu Aizawa : **Hal itu masih teka-teki. Enaknya Hinata tinggal ma siapa ya? #plak

**Lizy94 : **Belum kok. Masih beberapa chapter lagi.

**Haruno Aoi : **Hina ga dibuang. Ayahnya Hina 'kan emang ga bersama dengan keluarga sejak Hina kecil (Baca lagi chap 4). Tinggal sendirian sepertinya. Ga akan ada ibu tiri soalnya fic ini fokus ma masalahnya SasuHina. Walaupun cuma mengobrol itu sudah sangat membantuku ,

**Mamoka : **Inginnya sich romance SasuHina semakin berkembang di setiap chapternya. Tapi ga tahu juga ya? #plak

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : **Kalau kamu terus ngikutin fic ini di setiap chapternya, kamu pasti tahu perasaan Ita ke Hina sebenarnya. Tetapi sepertinya Meiru sudah menyiratkan perasaan Ita yang sebenarnya pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya dech.

**Ul-chan : **Diusahain. Tetapi sepertinya ga mungkin romance-nya terlalu banyak, soalnya genre-nya 'kan ga cuma romance T,T

**Sasuhina-caem : **Gomen, ga pernah baca fic Sasunaru. Jadinya ga tahu.

**IndigOnyx : **Ga tahu, itu tergantung sama Hina (sebenarnya sih lebih condong ke Author,hehee). Aminnn

**N : **Syukur deh.. low adegan di bianglala ga terlalu berlebihan. Ga tahu juga, Hina bakal ikut siapa. Kita lihat aja nanti.

**Shiera Lee : **Ga pa2. Meiru dah seneng banget kamu mau mereview fic ini. Kamu seorang Author juga? Pen name-mu apa?

.

.

**Aoiyuuko (chap 6) : **Menurut Meiru 'pandangan yg tak terdefinisikan' itu, suatu pandangan chara dimana Author ingin menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya yang dialami oleh chara tersebut. Biar kesannya misterius gitu. Biasanya sih pada saat itu chara dilanda konflik batin yang sangat disembunyikan di dalam hatinya. Gomen, low penjelasannya belepotan.

Kalau menurut Meiru sih kata "Hn." kemudian diikuti oleh sebuah kalimat itu ga aneh. Karena Meiru biasanya juga seperti itu. Walaupun Meiru bukan tipe anak yang irit bicara seperti Sasu.

**And thanks to review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah di chapter ini, konfliknya terasa?

Dan maaf kalau chapter ini Itachi-_nii _tidak dimunculin T,T

Soalnya momennya masih belum tepat untuk munculin Itachi

.

.

Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua

Meiru sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat chapter ini

Tidak bosan-bosannya, Meiru meminta kritik dan saran kalian

Oleh karena itu

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Arigatou**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini terasa begitu indah bagi Hinata. Sekarang bulan sabit tengah muncul, menghiasi langit yang nampak gelap gulita. Terlihat dua manusia yang berbeda gender sedang duduk santai di kursi taman kediaman Uchiha. Sembari menikmati minuman hangat yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Itachi-nii, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan," kata Hinata.

Itachi menoleh ke gadis yang sekarang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Itachi.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba merileks-kan wajahnya yang nampak kaku. "Ini tentang temanku," jawab Hinata seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sulung Uchiha itu.

"Ada apa dengan temanmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia sedang mengalami sebuah masalah. Dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara pemecahan masalahnya," kata Hinata.

"Hn. Lalu, masalahnya apa?"

"Masalahnya..." Hinata terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya ke taman. "...dia menyukai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya disukai," lanjut Hinata.

Itachi menautkan kedua alisnya, mengetahui perubahan mimik wajah Hinata. Kemudian muncul sebuah senyuman di wajah tampannya. Pemuda itu meletakkan _mug _yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya ke meja.

"Perasaan adalah suatu hal yang sangat sensitif. Temanmu itu harus benar-benar memikirkan keputusan yang tepat untuk diambil. Sedikit saja dia salah mengambil keputusan, hal itu akan berdampak besar pada perasaan orang yang dia sayangi dan juga orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya," jelas Itachi dengan memandang lurus ke depan.

"Jadi, apakah temanku itu harus melupakan perasaannya?" tanya Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, melihat keadaan Hinata yang tertunduk lesu. "Aku tidak mengatakan untuk melupakan perasaannya. Tetapi harus mengambil keputusan yang paling tepat untuk diambil," jawab Itachi.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dan menoleh ke arah Itachi. Menatap lurus pada sepasang _onyx _yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. "Lalu, bagaimana cara mengambil keputusan yang paling tepat itu?" tanya Hinata dengan menautkan kedua alisnya. Raut kesedihan nampak di wajah cantiknya.

"Dengan memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan tentu saja..." Itachi mengulurkan tangannya. "... dengan memikirkan perasaannya sendiri," lanjut Itachi seraya mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Bila hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri, itu egois namanya. Tetapi kalau hanya memikirkan perasaan orang lain, itu sama saja dengan menyiksa dirinya sendiri," jelas Itachi. "Dia harus dapat mencari jalan tengah di antara dua pola pemikiran tersebut. Tentunya yang dapat mengambil keputusan hanya dia sendiri. Karena yang mengetahui tentang perasaan dan kondisi sebenarnya, hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Bukan orang lain," lanjutnya.

"Hufh... Kenapa sulit sekali mengambil keputusan, Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Hinata seraya menghela nafas dan menekuk wajahnya.

Itachi tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hinata. "Ini memang sulit. Tetapi ini akan membuatmu menjadi lebih dewasa," kata Itachi.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata diam saja mendengar perkataan Itachi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Sepasang _lavender _itu kini nampak membulat. "Itachi-_nii_! Ini bukan tentangku. Tapi tentang temanku. Te-man-ku," kata Hinata dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Hahahaaa... iya. Ini tentang temanmu," sahut Itachi seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata.

"Iiihh... Itachi-_nii_. Ini benar-benar tentang temanku," jelas Hinata meyakinkan.

"Iya iya. Aku mengerti," balas Itachi dengan tetap tersenyum geli pada Hinata.

Melihat Itachi yang tetap menertawakannya itu, membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanaman bunga yang tumbuh di taman kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau memang terlihat manis apabila sedang cemberut."

Sepasang _lavender _itu nampak membesar. Hinata terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang ada di belakangnya. Apalagi sekarang orang itu dengan seenaknya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke," ucap Hinata seraya menoleh ke belakang.

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu malah menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya, melihat Hinata terkejut dengan perbuatannya. "Memang benar 'kan yang aku katakan," goda Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Hinata semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu sama sekali tidak benar!" Hinata membuang muka dari Sasuke. "Lagipula. Lepaskan tanganmu," perintah Hinata.

"Tidak mau. Coba saja kalau kau bisa," pancing Sasuke.

"Huh!" Hinata menoleh dan menatap tajam ke sepasang _onyx _milik Sasuke. Hal itu dibalas dengan seringaian oleh pemuda itu. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau begitu," geram Hinata. Gadis itu memandang lengan Sasuke yang ada di depannya, lalu menggigitnya.

"Aw!" pekik Sasuke yang serta merta melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke. Dia langsung berdiri dan menatap Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan. "Rasakan itu. Weeekk…" ucap Hinata seraya menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik salah satu kelopak bawah matanya. Setelah itu, Hinata melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda Uchiha yang ada di situ.

Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama tersenyum melihat aksi _childish _Hinata. Sesaat kemudian, Itachi menghentikan senyumannya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada _otouto_-nya. "Sasuke, Hinata sangat bingung dengan perasaannya padamu," kata Itachi.

"Hn. Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke dengan tetap memandang lurus ke depan, tanpa membalas tatapan Itachi padanya.

"Apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Sedang aku pikirkan," jawab Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat melangkahkan kedua kakinya, berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Jangan membuat Hinata bingung dan bersedih terlalu lama," larang Itachi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya mendengar itu. Dia berhenti sejenak. "Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda Uchiha itu melangkahkan kembali kedua kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Itachi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. Melihat hubungan rumit yang terjalin antara kedua adik tersayangnya itu. Sebagai seorang kakak, dia berharap apapun yang terjadi nanti. Hal itu tidak akan membuat hati kedua adiknya, sekaligus orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata berangkat ke sekolah tetap bersama Sasuke dan Sakura seperti biasanya. Namun, gadis itu tidak mengetahui akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ketika pemuda beriris _blue sapphire _menghampiri dirinya ketika akan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_," sapa Naruto.

"_Ohayou_, Namikaze-_kun_," balas Hinata.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang ada di samping Hinata. "_Ohayou_, Uchiha-_senpai_ dan..." Naruto menatap asing pada gadis beriris _emerald_ yang ada di samping Sasuke.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," potong Sakura.

"Hm. _Ohayou_, Haruno-_senpai_," sapa Naruto kembali.

"_Ohayou_," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_. Sepertinya kita harus pergi ke kelas duluan," ajak Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke menjauh dari Hinata dan Naruto. Tentunya Sakura merasa senang karena Hinata bias dekat dengan pemuda lain.

"Tunggu sebentar," cegah Sasuke. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan pegangan Sakura padanya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Hinata.

Setelah sampai di hadapan Hinata, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang dagu gadis itu. Menarik mendekat ke wajahnya.

Cup

"Aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya," bisik Sasuke setelah mencium pipi kanan Hinata. Tidak ketinggalan dengan seringai yang terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Kontan saja, hal itu membuat wajah Hinata merona. Bahkan juga membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah para siswi yang ada di sekitar mereka. Walaupun mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata itu kakak beradik. Tetapi tetap saja mereka terpesona melihat idolanya mencium seorang gadis di depan umum seperti ini. Tentunya, saat ini mereka merasa sedikit iri pada Hinata. Yang bisa menerima perlakuan lembut dari sang pemuda Uchiha itu sebagai seorang adik.

Sepasag _blue sapphire _ itu juga nampak membesar. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, Naruto menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya itu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa akan melihat pemandangan yang mampu menusuk hatinya ini, untuk kedua kalinya. Walaupun sebenarnya pemuda Namikaze itu tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah kakaknya Hinata. Namun entah mengapa, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan hubungan yang terjalin antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

Cara mereka berpandangan, ekspresi merona Hinata saat berada di samping Sasuke, dan tingkah ketidak rela-an Sasuke saat Hinata bersamanya. Membuat Naruto mempunyai prasangka bahwa hubungan kedua remaja bermarga Uchiha itu lebih dari sekedar saudara. Walaupun demikian, Naruto tetap berusaha menyangkal prasangka tersebut.

Setelah puas melakukan perbuatan jahilnya, Sasuke berbalik dan hendak melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke gedung sekolah. Namun sebelum itu, dia melirik ke arah Naruto dengan menyeringai. Kemudian Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Ayo, Sakura," ajak Sasuke setelah melintas di depan gadis itu dan menepuk bahunya

Sakura tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi antara Sasuke dan Hinata, setelah pemuda Uchiha itu menepuk bahunya. "Tu-tunggu, Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura seraya menyusul Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura dapat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke dan berada tepat di samping pemuda itu. Dia menoleh, Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati senyuman tipis tetap melekat di wajah tampan Sasuke. Untuk sesaat, Sakura merasa jaraknya dengan Sasuke menjadi lebih jauh.

Bukan Sakura namanya, kalau menyerah sampai di sini. Dia tetap akan berusaha membuat hati Sasuke lebih condong kepadanya. Gadis Haruno itu yakin, kalau dia berusaha dan tentunya tidak memaksakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Dengan perlahan dia pasti akan mendapatkan hati Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Hinata bergegas keluar dari kelasnya. Dia ingin menemui seseorang yang tadi telah membuatnya malu di depan umum. Hinata akan mencari penjelasan tentang apa yang dilakukan orang itu terhadapnya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang OSIS. Dia yakin sekarang pasti pemuda itu ada di situ. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang OSIS, gadis itu langsung membukanya, tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Karena saat ini dia merasa kesal, makanya Hinata tidak ingin berlaku sopan pada pemuda itu.

Yang pertama tertangkap oleh sepasang _lavender-_nya adalah seorang pemuda yang tengah bergelut dengan beberapa dokumen di meja. "Sasuke!" seru Hinata sambil menatap tajam ke pemuda Uchiha tersebut. "Apa maksud tindakanmu pagi tadi, hah?" bentak Hinata.

Sasuke menutup dokumen yang di tangannya. Kemudian pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya datar.

"Kamu masih bertanya?" Hinata mati-matian menahan amarahnya. "Oh, _Kami-sama_. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kamu inginkan, Sasuke? Melakukan itu di depan umum," tanya Hinata kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau di depan umum?" tanya balik Sasuke seraya berdiri dari kursi dan melangkah maju mendekati Hinata. "Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin melakukannya di tempat yang sepi," goda Sasuke. Pemuda itu melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Hinata. Menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat padanya.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan," gertak Hinata seraya menahan dada Sasuke untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. "Sekarang apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan, ha?" tantang Hinata.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan," kata Sasuke seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Semburat merah langsung merambat di wajah Hinata. Melihat Sasuke yang mencoba mendekat ke arahnya, membuat Hinata memundurkan wajahnya. "A-aku tidak menginginkan ini," sangkal Hinata.

Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk meraih dagu Hinata dan menarik mendekat ke wajahnya. "Namun, sepertinya wajahmu mengisyaratkan hal yang berbeda," goda Sasuke.

Sepasang _lavender _itu nampak membesar, mendengar godaan Sasuke itu. Kalau sudah berada dalam jeratan iblis Sasuke seperti sekarang ini, Hinata jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti arus yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya, ketika bibirnya akan sampai di tempat tujuannya. Terbawa oleh suasana dan perasaannya, Hinata jadi ikut-ikutan memejamkan matanya. Ketika jarak kedua bibir itu tinggal 1 cm.

Cklek!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**^TBC^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review untuk chapter 8:**

**IndigOnyx : **Ya. Diusahain tetap update tepat waktu

**Hyou Hyouichifer : **Tidak koq, SasuSaku tidak bertunangan. Emang belum, mereka 'kan masih ngungkapin perasaan masing2. Ga tahu, ini masih rumit.

**Mamoka : **Soalnya hubungan Sasuhina 'kan masih saudara, jadi masih terlalu rumit untuk bisa resmi pacaran. Tapi yang penting mereka 'kan dah saling terbuka mengenai perasaan masing2. Low ucapan Saku tentu ja itu mempengaruhi Hina.

**Suzu Aizawa : **Tunggu ja kelanjutannya. Itu menjadi salah satu pertimbangan Hina dalam hubungannya dengan Sasu. Ga-lah, Saku 'kan ga jahat. Ga tw, masih bingung nich.

**Sasuhina-caem : **Ya, ni dah di update.

**Haruno Aoi : **Ya, SH belum jadian. Di bianglala itu 'kan Cuma mengutarakan perasaan masing2. Hubungan SH, Q buat sealami mungkin. Ga tw, bisa ada bisa juga tidak. ^_^

**Lizy94 :** Apanya yang kamu suka?

**Tsubasa Li : **Pastinya akan diceritakan donk

**Mamizu Mei : **Ini dah di-up date.

**Kertas Biru :** Hai juga. Ikutin ja, pasti mereka akan meresmikannya. Ini dah di-up date. Iya, silahkan fav o

**And thanks to review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya Meiru minta maaf kalau chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya

Meiru ingin kembali seperti chapter2 awal BU

Dimana chapternya tidak terlalu panjang

Selain itu juga, karena kesibukan Meiru yang lain

Menuntut Meiru untuk tidak terlalu fokus pada fic BU...T,T

Tetapi walaupun chapter ini pendek, Meiru berusaha untuk membuatnya berkesan sebaik mungkin

.

.

Sepertinya chapter ini sudah menyiratkan lebih jelas

Bagaimana perasaan Itachi-_nii_ kepada Hinata

Karena sudah banyak yang menanyakan perasaan sebenarnya Itachi-_nii _pada Hinata

Makanya pada chapter ini Meiru buat lebih jelas tentang itu

.

.

Selain itu, Meiru juga ingin bertanya

**Menurut kalian, Between Us ****sebaiknya**** tamat di chapter berapa?**

Meiru sangat berharap kalian mau menjawab pertanyaan ini

Arigatou...o

.

.

Apabila kalian benar-benar menghargai fic Meiru ini

Mohon me-review fic ini

Karena melalui review kalian, Meiru seperti mendapatkan semangat yang luar biasa

Untuk melanjutkan fic ini

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Arigatou**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya, ketika bibirnya akan sampai di tempat tujuannya. Terbawa oleh suasana dan perasaannya, Hinata jadi ikut-ikutan memejamkan matanya. Ketika jarak kedua bibir itu tinggal 1 cm.

Cklek!

"Sasuke-..."

Hinata langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang familiar itu. Dia menoleh, sepasang _lavender _tersebut nampak membulat. Melihat Sakura tengah menatap ke arahnya, gadis beriris _emerald _itu kelihatan sangat terkejut.

Gadis bersurai _indigo _tersebut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Menyadari bahwa sekarang posisi mereka begitu dekat, Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukan Sasuke padanya. Tentu saja Hinata sangat malu atas kejadian ini. Alhasil wajahnya kini terasa panas.

Beda dengan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu nampak kesal, karena 'ritual-nya' dengan Hinata gagal terjadi. Dengan malas, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang telah menginterupsi kegiatannya tadi. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"E-eh... Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," jawab Sakura sedikit terbata.

Hinata merasa kehadirannya akan mengganggu pembicaraan di antara kedua sahabat itu. "Sebaiknya aku keluar saja," kata Hinata. Dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, Hinata bergegas keluar dari ruang OSIS. Saat ini, dia tidak dapat menatap mata Sasuke ataupun Sakura. Gadis itu telalu malu untuk melakukannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lurus ke arah Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau serius melakukan ini?" tanya balik Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Sasuke.

Alis Sasuke terlihat bertautan, mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Perasaanmu pada Hinata. Apa kau serius?" tanya Sakura menuntut jawaban.

Pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit tersentak mendengar bahwa Sakura mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Hinata. 'Apa dia sudah tahu?' batin Sasuke. Tetapi memang cepat atau lambat, semua orang akan mengetahui perasaannya pada Hinata yang sebenarnya.

"Hn," tegas Sasuke.

Sepasang _emerald _itu terlihat membulat mendengarnya. Walaupun hanya terdiri dari dua konsonan, tetapi itu mampu menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak terlihat sedikit kebohongan pun dari sepasang _onyx_ yang sekarang tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Raut kekecewaan nampak jelas di wajah Sakura. "Sasuke-_kun_, tentunya kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya. Jika kau tetap melanjutkan hal ini," kata Sakura.

"Hn. Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Fugaku-_jisan_ dan Mikoto-_basan _pasti akan sangat terkejut karena hal ini. Tentunya itu akan memunculkan permasalan dalam keluarga Uchiha," jelas Sakura.

"Itu semua adalah urusanku. Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk membicarakan ini, lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini. Masih banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan," kata Sasuke sambil berbalik hendak kembali ke mejanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura sambil menahan lengan Sasuke yang akan melangkah.

Tentu saja pernyataan cinta Sakura itu, membuat sepasang _onyx _ milik Sasuke membesar. Pemuda itu pun menoleh ke belakang. Nampak olehnya, sepasang mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Sakura."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak bisakah kau berpaling padaku. Apa yang kurang dariku? Kenapa kau lebih menyukainya daripada aku?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke menatap lembut sahabat kecilnya itu. Kemudian dia membalikkan badannya, dan menghadap Sakura. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai seseorang dari penampilan luarnya saja," jelas Sasuke. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa aku bisa begitu mencintainya? Tanpa aku sadari, perlahan perasaan itu semakin tumbuh membesar dalam hatiku. Namun begitu aku sadar, sebagian besar ruang di hatiku terisi olehnya," lanjutnya.

Mungkin karena Sakura adalah sahabat kecilnya, Sasuke bisa mengatakan semua perasaannya pada Sakura. Kalau dengan Hinata, dia mungkin merasa gengsi untuk mengungkapkan semua itu.

Mendengar itu, pegangan Sakura pada lengan Sasuke perlahan merosot lepas. Raut kesedihan nampak jelas di wajah cantik gadis beriris _emerald_ itu. Sekarang Sakura terlihat tertunduk lemas. "Kau jahat, Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa kau mengatakan ini semua kepadaku? Tanpa memperdulikan perasaanku," gumam Sakura.

"Aku mengatakan semua ini, karena aku tidak ingin hatimu terluka lebih lama lagi," jelas Sasuke. "Kau adalah sahabatku, Sakura," lanjut Sasuke.

Sepasang _emerald_ itu nampak membesar untuk sesaat. Digantikan dengan mengalirnya air mata yang sejak tadi dia tahan. Karena tidak dapat berbicara lagi, dengan berurai air mata, Sakura lantas pergi keluar dari ruang OSIS. Gadis itu berlari dengan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

Sasuke hanya dapat menatap datar kepergian Sakura. Walaupun terkadang menyakitkan, namun kejujuran itu tetap lebih baik daripada suatu kebohongan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang jam dinding di kediaman Uchiha menunjukkan tepat pukul 8 malam. Di dalam kamarnya, Hinata sedang mempersiapkan buku-buku pelajaran untuk esok hari. Ketika akan memasukkan buku-buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Ada selembar kertas yang terjatuh dari mejanya.

Hinata memungutnya, dan membaca tulisan-tulisan yang terdapat dalam kertas tersebut. Ternyata kertas itu adalah surat pernyataan dari sekolah, mengenai pembangunan gedung baru di Uchikaze Gakuen. Surat tersebut harus mendapat tanda tangan dari orang tua / wali.

"Aduh! Aku lupa. Ini 'kan harus dikumpulkan besok," kata Hinata seraya menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

Setelah selesai memasukkan buku pelajarannya, Hinata bergegas keluar dari kamarnya untuk meminta tanda tangan dari Fugaku. Kalau jam segini, kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut selalu ada di ruang kerjanya. Oleh karena itu, Hinata langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja Fugaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis bersurai _indigo _itu sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Fugaku. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengetuk pintu. Namun, hal itu urung dia lakukan. Ketika mendengar pembicaraan di dalam ruang kerja Ayah angkatnya tersebut.

"Sasuke, pertimbangkan kembali keputusanmu itu." Suara Fugaku terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Hinata.

"Aku sudah berulang kali memikirkannya." Kali ini suara Sasuke yang terdengar dari dalam ruang kerja.

"Aku tidak mau, kau memutuskan ini karena..." Entah kenapa perkataan Fugaku itu membuat Hinata mendekatkan daun telinganya ke pintu. "... rasa bersalahmu pada Neji," lanjut Fugaku.

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. Seketika itu juga tangannya yang hendak mengentuk pintu, merosot ke bawah. Walaupun yang dilakukannya sekarang ini bukanlah hal yang baik. Tetapi rasa ingin tahu-nya, membuatnya tetap bertahan di situ.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi, Sasuke. Yang menimpa Neji itu adalah murni kecelakaan," jelas Fugaku.

"Tapi..." Kini suara Sasuke terdengar, setelah tadi untuk sesaat hanya suara Fugaku yang mendominasi pembicaraan tersebut. "... kalau aku tidak ceroboh mengambil bola di tengah jalan. Pasti Neji tidak akan mengalami hal ini," lanjut Sasuke yang terdengar bergetar.

Sepasang _lavender_ itu kini tampak membulat sempurna. Perkataan Sasuke tadi seperti hantaman palu besar yang menerjang hati Hinata. Untuk sesaat, gadis itu tidak bisa bernafas.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengalami kecelakaan itu, bukannya Neji," kata Sasuke.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin terpukul. Bahkan sekarang, sepasang matanya nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu," ingat Fugaku. Untuk sesaat, keheningan terjadi di dalam ruang kerja Fugaku.

"Karena alasan itulah. Aku menganggap perasaanmu pada Hinata, adalah rasa tanggung jawabmu pada Neji," kata Fugaku.

Mengalir sudah air mata di pipi Hinata. Gadis itu sampai membungkam mulutnya, untuk meredam isak tangisnya yang akan keluar. Karena sudah tidak ingin mendengar lagi sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat hatinya semakin terpukul. Hinata bergegas lari dari tempat itu. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari surat pernyataan yang tadi ada di tangannya. Sekarang tengah terkulai tak berdaya di depan pintu.

"Tahun demi tahun, aku mencoba untuk menyangkal perasaan ini. Berulang kali aku berpikir, apakah perasaan ini timbul karena rasa bersalahku terhadap Neji?" Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas. "Namun, hasilnya selalu sama. Aku menyukainya sebagai seorang perempuan, bukan sebagai saudara," jelas Sasuke sambil menatap lurus pada Fugaku.

Fugaku juga menatap lurus pada putra bungsunya itu. Seolah-olah dia mencari kebenaran dari sepasang _onyx_ yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. "Baiklah, kalau kau sudah bertekad bulat pada keputusanmu itu. Buktikan padaku, bahwa keputusanmu itu memang yang paling tepat," kata Fugaku.

"Hn. _Arigatou, Tou-san_," ucap Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu," pamit Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sasuke beranjak pergi keluar dari ruang kerja Fugaku. Ketika keluar dari pintu, sepasang _onyx_-nya menatap sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai. Karena penasaran dengan benda asing itu, Sasuke memungutnya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah surat.

Sepasang _onyx_ itu terlihat membesar ketika melihat nama Hyuuga Hinata tertera dalam surat tersebut. Berbagai macam spekulasi negatif langsung menyeruak dalam pikirannya. Dia langsung berlari ke arah kamar Hinata.

Sasuke mencari Hinata di dalam kamar gadis itu. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Di kamar itu hanya terdapat HP Hinata yang tergeletak di meja belajar gadis itu. Kemudian dia turun ke lantai dasar kediamannya tersebut. Ketika akan menuju ke ruang keluarga, Sasuke berpapasan dengan Itachi.

"_Aniki, _apa kau melihat Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Tidak. Bukannya dia ada di kamarnya?" tanya balik Itachi.

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya. Rahasiakan ini dari _Okaa-san _dan _Tou-san_," pinta Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Hinata-_chan_, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Aku ceritakan nanti," jawab Sasuke seraya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

Sasuke berkeliling mencari Hinata di pelososk kediaman Uchiha. Dia sengaja tidak bertanya dengan maid-maid yang ada di rumahnya. Karena apabila dia melakukannya, pasti hal ini akan tercium oleh Fugaku. Tentunya hal ini akan membuat kedua orang tuanya merasa khawatir.

Mengenai hilangnya Hinata ini, sebenarnya hanya dugaan Sasuke saja. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke ingin memastikannya sendiri. Sebelum memberitahukan kepada anggota keluarganya. Raut khawatir nampak jelas di wajah tampannya.

'Hinata, apa kau mendengar semuanya?' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari tanpa arah dengan berlinang air mata. Sekarang ini, perasaanya benar-benar kacau. Sedih, kecewa, marah, bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Lebih parahnya lagi, sekarang dia tidak harus melampiaskan semua perasaannya ini kepada siapa.

Apakah dia harus marah pada Sasuke? Karena pemuda itu telah membuat kakak kesayangannya terenggut darinya. Apakah dia harus merasa kecewa kepada anggota keluarga Uchiha? Karena telah menyembunyikan kenyataan perihal kecelakaan yang menimpa kakanya.

Apakah dia harus merasa sedih? Karena mungkin perasaan Sasuke padanya hanya-lah rasa bersalah dan tanggung jawab kepadanya. Semakin dia memikirkan itu semua, semakin membuar air matanya mengalir deras. Yang diinginkannya saat ini, hanyalah menjauh dari segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha.

Gadis itu bahkan sudah beberapa kali, menabrak bahu orang karena tidak memperhatikan jalan. Bahkan karena itu dia dipandang aneh oleh beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di situ. Tetapi tentu saja hal itu tidak mampu menarik perhatian Hinata.

Hinata berhenti berlari, ketika tanpa sengaja dia menabrak tubuh seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Orang itu menahan erat kedua bahunya. Hal itu, membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Hina-..." Perkataan orang yang telah ditbrak Hinata itu terpotong, karena tiba-tiba gadis bersurai _indigo _tersebut menangis keras di depannya. Yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang, hanyalah membaga gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba memberi ketenangan dengan membelai lembut rambut gadis beriris _lavender_ tersebut.

Walaupun Hinata tahu, sekarang dia tidak boleh menangis di depan orang itu. Tetapi sekarang dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisan yang siap pecah dari tadi. Hinata berharap dengan memecahkan tangisannya ini, segala sakit hatinya bisa berkurang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**^TBC^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review untuk chapter 9:**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : **Jujur Meiru emang down, tapi low ada ide masih tetap Meiru usahain untuk tetap up date. Yaa, gitu-lah. Yapz, betul itu Sakura. Ya, kita liat ja nanti. Saku jahat atau ga'.

**Suzu Aizawa : **Sakura 'kan. Hihiii... Meiru juga senyum2 sendiri, baca scene Sasu yang jahil.

**Pooh : **Hai juga. Diusahain tetap up date tepat pada waktunya. Iya ya, jadi ngegantung #plak

**Rqm3490 : **Masa' di BU ini konfliknya ribet. Meiru kira cuma biasa2 aja. Padahal Meiru ga bisa low buat konflik,hehee

**Lonelyclover : **Tempat mutus yang mana low? Meiru ga ngerti. Gomen ne.

**Miss Ichi91 : **Sankyu o. Itachi-_nii_ suka sebagai saudara ke Hinata.

**Miss Kurama-chan : **Iya, ni udah dilanjutin.

**Haruno Aoi : **Mungkin bentar lagi Q juga sibuk. Mumpung sekarang terlalu sibuk n ada ide, jadi up date secepat mungkin,heheee... Makasih karena kamu masih tetap mau baca n review BU, arigatou o. Dikira yang di dalam 'kan Cuma Sasu ja, makanya Saku main nyelonong. Sepertinya Hina tadi waktu masuk juga main nyelonong ja,heheee. Saku 'kan dah tw hubungan SasuHina sebenarnya. Ga tw juga sih, Itachi-_nii _suka ma sapa. Ni dah dilanjutin.

**Fishy : **Sakura 'kan. Iya nulisnya jadi akin cepat, hohoo

**Mamoka :** Sakura. Ni dah di-_update_.

**NildhaRakay : **Sakura. Dah tahu 'kan alasannya.

**Lizy94 : **Hahaaa..gitu yaw. Meiru sendiri ja tidak menyadarinya. Kalau Meiru sih, ingin punya kakak kayak Itachi-_nii_. Orang itu tu siapa?

**Sasuhina-caem :** Hehee..tebakanmu salah. Yang datang itu Sakura. Yapz, betul tu. Inginnya sih ga bakal discontinue.

**AL-afraa : **Loh, kamu blom tahu perasaannya Itachi ke Hinata. Coba deh kamu baca kembali chapter 9. Heheee...kamu nge-_fans_ banget sama Itachi-_nii_ ya.

**Pasta Gigi Gum Ga Login : **Iya T,T

**Ryu Matsuda : **Salam kenal juga. Keren-nya bagaimana?

**Kertas Biru :** Iya, Sakura. Ni sudah _update_.

**Haiiro-Sora : **Karena disesuaikan dengan _scene_-nya. Ni sudah di-_update_.

**And thanks to review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meiru sangat2 berterima kasih karena kalian mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Meiru

Semua jawaban dari kalian akan menjadi pertimbangan bagi Meiru untuk menyelesaikan BU di chapter berapa

Hontou ni arigatou o

.

.

Selain itu, Meiru juga sangat senang karena chapter ini lebih banyak yang nge-review

Hontou ni arigatou :3

.

.

Oh iya Meiru ingin bertanya lagi

**Menurut kalian, karakter SasuHina di Between Us apa hampir sama dengan karakter SasuHina di Moonlight In Onyx?**

Meiru sangat berharap kalian mau menjawab pertanyaan ini

Arigatou...o

.

.

Meiru tetap berharap para reader me-review fic ini

Review kalian menjadi salah satu faktor utama dalam kelanjutan fic ini

Oleh karena itu...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Arigatou**


	11. Chapter 11

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari terlihat mulai memberikan sinarnya kepada para mahluk yang menghuni planet ini. Perlahan-lahan pemandangan yang gelap, kini mulai terlihata terang. Tidak banyak aktivitas yang terjadi di pagi buta begini. Hanya kicauan burung yang terdengar bersahutan dari balik persembunyiannnya.

Karena sudah terbiasa bangun pagi, gadis bersurai indigo yang sekarang tengah berbaring itu. Mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan dengan pemandangan asing yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dia sadar bahwa ini bukanlah kamarnya. Bukan hanya kamar yang dihuni gadis itu saja yang terlihat asing. Namun, juga wajah gadis itu sendiri. Terlihat kusut dan sepasang matanya terlihat sedikit membengkak. Mungkin karena kemarin, dia telah menangis dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Kejadian tadi malam terngiang kembali di pikirannya. Alasan kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback ON**

.

.

"Ada apa, Hina-..." Perkataan orang yang telah ditbrak Hinata itu terpotong, karena tiba-tiba gadis bersurai _indigo _tersebut menangis keras di depannya. Yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang, hanyalah membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba memberi ketenangan dengan membelai lembut rambut gadis beriris _lavender_ tersebut.

Meskipun Hinata tahu, sekarang dia tidak boleh menangis di depan orang ini. Tetapi dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisan yang siap pecah dari tadi. Hinata berharap dengan memecahkan tangisannya ini, segala sakit hatinya bisa berkurang.

Akibat tangisan Hinata, orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di sekitar tempat tersebut. Mulai melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Meskipun demikian baik Hinata maupun pemuda beriris _blue sapphire_ itu tidak merasa malu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata mulai menghentikan tangisannya. Melihat itu, pemuda tersebut mulai mengurai pelukannya pada Hinata. Gadis beriris _lavender _tersebut, masih sedikit terisak dan menghapus air mata yang di wajahnya. Sebenarnya hati pemuda itu terasa sakit saat melihat gadis pujaannya menangis. Namun, dia tetap mengeluarkan senyuman lembutnya, untuk membuat Hinata merasa lebih tenang.

"Hiks... Gomen ne, Namikaze-_kun_, hiks..." ucap Hinata di sela isak tangisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_," sahut Naruto.

Saat ini Hinata merasa malu telah menangis di depan Naruto. Pasti pemuda itu sekarang tengah berpikir macam-macam tentangnya. Tetapi tangisannya tadi sungguh tidak dapat ditahannya. Terlihat semburat tipis di wajah manisnya, ketika Hinata menyadari bahwa sekarang dia memakai baju _baby doll_. Memang tadi, dia akan tidur setelah meminta tanda tangan dari Fugaku.

Namun, peristiwa pahit terjadi di luar perkiraannya. Parahnya lagi sekarang dia tidak membawa uang selembar pun. Tentunya sekarang dia tidak akan kembalai ke kediaman Uchiha ataupun menghubungi anggota keluarga Uchiha.

'Bagaimana ini?" batin Hinata. Raut cemas nampak jelas di wajahnya.

Naruto menyadari perubahan raut wajah bersurai _indigo_ tersebut. "Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

Sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikiran Hinata. "Mm.. Namikaze-_kun_, bisa minta tolong bantuannya?"

.

.

**Flashback OFF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tadi malam, Hinata diantar Naruto ke kedai ramen Hiashi. Hinata menyadari keterkejutan pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu, saat dia minta diantarkan ke kedai ini. Tetapi untuk saat ini, walaupun Naruto bertanya pada Hinata tentang hal itu. Pasti dia tidak akan menjelaskan apapun. Karena ini memang masalah _intern_ dalam hidupnya. Untung saja pemuda itu tidak bertanya apapun kepada Hinata.

Hinata beranjak bangun dari _futon_-nya. Dia tidak mau dianggap sebagai anak yang malas oleh Ayah kandungnya, karena bangun kesiangan. Setelah melipat _futon _serta menaruh ke tempatnya dan merapikan penampilannya, Hinata keluar dari kamar tersebut. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Ketika akan pergi ke kamar mandi, dia melewati dapur. Di dalamnya terdapat Hiashi yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Saat itu juga Hiashi menoleh dan mendapati Hinata juga tengah menatapnya.

"Basuhlah wajahmu terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, kita sarapan bersama," kata Hiashi.

"Hm," sahut Hinata.

Hinata dan Hiashi sarapan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan. Sepertinya mereka berdua mempunyai etika makan yang sama, yaitu tidak berbicara saat acara makan berlangsung. Setelah sarapan selesai, Hinata berniat mencuci peralatan makan. Namun, dia dicegah oleh Hiashi.

"Biar aku saja," cegah Hiashi.

"Tapi-..."

"Kau duduk saja," potong Hiashi.

Hinata tidak mampu menolak keinginan Hiashi itu. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa melihat punggung Hiashi yang sekarang tengah mencuci peralatan makan sembari menikmati segelas susu yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah selesai mencucui piring, Hiashi duduk di depan Hinata.

"Apa keluarga Uchiha tahu kau ada di sini sekarang, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi sambil menatap lurus ke arah putri kandungnya tersebut.

Pertanyaan Hiashi itu terjawab oleh gelengan kepala Hinata. Pria Hyuuga itu menghela nafas melihat perilaku Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Hiashi.

Mendengar itu, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "Ayah, bisakah untuk sementara ini aku tinggal di sini?" tanya Hinata.

Sontak saja, Hiashi terkejut dengan permintaan putri kandungnya itu. Tentu saja, dia akan setuju dengan permintaan Hinata, bahagia malah. Namun, bagaimana dengan keluarga Uchiha? Tentunya mereka akan merasa khawatir dengan keberadaan Hinata saat ini.

"Hn, terserah kau saja," jawab Hiashi setelah melihat keadaan Hinata yang nampak tidak baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha, semua orang nampak cemas mengetahui Hinata pergi tanpa kabar sedikit pun. Bahkan semua anggota keluarga Uchiha sampai absendari pekerjaan sehari-harinya. Semenjak mengetahui Hinata pergi dari rumah secara misterius, Fugaku langsung menyuruh beberapa pengawal keluarga Uchiha untuk mencari keberadaan gadis beriris _lavnder _tersebut.

Mereka berempat tengah berkumpul di ruang kerja Fugaku, menanti kabar terbaru tentang keberadaan Hinata. Untuk sementara ini, Sasuke tidak memberitahukan kecurigaannya tentang sebab-sebab kepergian Hinata kepada keluarganya. Dia tidak mau membuat keluarganya lebih khawatir lagi lebih dari ini. Beberapa menit kemudian, _telephone_ di ruang kerja Fugaku berdering. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu langsung mengangkatnya.

Selama menerima telefon, ekspresi wajah Fugaku berubah-ubah. Dari yang semula tampak lega, kemudian berubah menjadi sedikit menegang. Beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresi wajah Fugaku kembali datar seperti biasanya. Pembicaraan antar _via telephone _terlihat berakhir, ketika Fugaku meletakkan gagang telpon ke tempatnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa Hinata-_chan_ sudah ditemukan?" tanya Mikoto yang terlihat tidak sabar menunggu suaminya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tenanglah," ucap Fugaku sambil menuntun istrinya untuk duduk kembali di sofa. "Keberadaan Hinata sudah ditemukan. Sekarang dia ada di kedai ramen Hiashi," jelas Fugaku.

Tiga pasang mata yang ada di tempat itu sedikit membesar ketika mendengar penjelasan Fugaku. "Kenapa Hinata-_chan_ ada di situ tanpa mengabari kita? Jangan-jangan-..."

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Yang kau pikirkan sekarang belum tentu benar. Hinata tidak akan berbuat apapun tanpa memberitahu kita terlebih dahulu," kata Fugaku menenangkan Mikoto yang terlihat sangat khawatir. "Ingatlah, dia adalah anak kita," lanjut Fugaku.

"Hm," sahut Mikoto yang terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Fugaku memberi isyarat kepada kedua putranya untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Dia membutuhkan ruang _privasi _bagi dirinya dan juga istrinya. Mengerti akan hal itu, Sasuke dan Itachi beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Ayahnya.

Setelah kepergian kedua putranya, Fugaku membawa Mikoto ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang tengah gundah gulana. "Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Fugaku sambil membelai rambut indah istrinya. Mikoto terlihat mengangguk dalam dekapan Fugaku. Beberapa kata dari suaminya ini, memang mampu membuatnya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Itachi berada di beranda depan kediaman Uchiha. "Kita harus bergegas ke sana, menjemput Hinata-_chan_," kata Itachi.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke.

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan kita, tapi aku yang akan ke sana," jawab Sasuke. " Bukankah hari ini seharusnya _Aniki_ memberikan ulangan harian kepada siswa kelas 2?" ingat Sasuke.

"Iya, tapi-..."

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Hinata," potong Sasuke dengan menatap lurus ke arah Itachi.

Itachi membalas tatapan Sasuke terhadapnya dengan _intens_. Seolah-oleh membaca pikiran Sasuke melalui tatapannya tersebut. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus membawa Hinata-_chan_ kembali ke rumah ini," kata Itachi.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Hinata mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Sebenarnya Hiashi khawatir dengan keadaan putri kandungnya itu. Namun, apa boleh buat? Gadis itu tidak memberitahukan masalah yang dialaminya pada Hiashi. Jadi, pria Hyuuga tersebut tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang dialami putrinya itu. Yang dapat dia lakukan saat ini, hanyalah memberi ruang bebas untuk Hinata menenangkan diri.

Ketika akan membuka kedainya, Hiashi nampak terhenyak. Melihat seorang pemuda berambut _reaven _tengah berdiri di depan kedai ramennya. Pemuda itu memberi hormat dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala kepadanya. "Ohayou, _Ji-san_," ucap Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Hiashi.

"Apa sekarang Hinata ada di dalam?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Hiashi menatap lurus pada sepasang _onyx _ yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" selidik Hiashi.

Sesaat Sasuke terlihat sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Hiashi. Kemudian dia kembali memasang wajah tenangnya. "Ada sedikit kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Aku harus menjelaskannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Hn. Bicara-lah baik-baik dengannya," kata Hiashi.

"Arigatou, _Ji-san_," ucap Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata, yang telah ditunjukkan sebelumnya oleh Hiashi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Setelah menghela nafas, Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hinata, ini aku... Sasuke," ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Mendengar itu sepasang _lavender _yang sebelumnya nampak bersedih, sekarang terlihat membesar. Hinata tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan secepat ini datang menemuinya.

"Aku tahu sekarang kau tidak ingin berbicara atau bahkan melihat wajahku," kata Sasuke. "Walaupun demikian, sekarang aku harus menjelaskan semua ini kepadamu," lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata diam dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Semua yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar, tetapi untuk saat ini dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut. Alhasil, Hinata hanya bisa diam, mendengarkan semua hal yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau pasti telah mendengar sebagian hal yang aku bicarakan dengan _Tou-san_. Itu memang benar, tentang kematian Neji," jelas Sasuke. Nampak raut kesedihan di wajah tampan pemuda beriris _onyx _tersebut.

Hati Hinata terasa terhantam benda tumpul saat mendengar kalimat akhir yang Sasuke ucapkan. Kedua tangan gadis itu terlihat sedikit bergetar.

"Pada saat itu aku, Neji dan teman-teman tengah bermain bola. Tanpa sengaja bola yang aku tendang melesat keluar lapangan dan menggelinding ke jalan raya. Aku berinisiatif untuk mengambilnya. Karena terlalu bersemangat mengambil bola, aku tidak menoleh ke kanan kiri saat mengambil bola tersebut. Akibatnya aku tidak tahu saat ada sebuah mobil yang melesat cepat ke arahku." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tepat saat mobil itu hampir menabrakku, tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongku ke tepi jalan. Saat aku tersadar, Neji sudah terkulai tak berdaya di tengah jalan," lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Dia bahkan sampai menutup erat-erat mulutnya dengan kedua tangan agar isak tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kami tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu, karena pada saat itu kau masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Kami tidak mau kau terpuruk terlalu dalam setelah mengetahui hal ini." Sasuke menatap sendu pada pintu yang ada di depannya. "Oleh karena itu, kami menyembunyikan hal ini kepadamu hingga saat kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahuinya," lanjut Sasuke.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata menangis mengeluarkan seluruh air matanya tanpa bisa dia cegah. Memang benar, ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus dia terima. Rasa bersalah muncul di dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa bersalah kepada Neji, karena telah mencintai seseorang yang telah membuat kakaknya mengalami kecelakaan.

"Pulanglah, Hinata," ucap Sasuke. "_Kaa-san, Tou-san, _dan _Aniki _sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," jelas Sasuke.

Jujur, Hinata sebenarnya ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan anggota keluarganya. Namun, apabila dia pulang, nanti pasti akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Untuk saat ini, gadis bersurai _indigo _itu belum mempunyai keberanian untuk bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Dia merasa takut apabila menatap Sasuke, rasa amarah akan timbul dalam dirinya karena teringat dengan kematian kakaknya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pulang hanya karena tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Tenang saja ketika kau pulang, aku pastikan kau tidak akan melihatku," tutur Sasuke.

Hinata sedikit terhenyak mendengar penuturan Sasuke tersebut. Pemuda itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaannya.

Sasuke terlihat menghela nafasnya. "Aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata," kata Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Hinata tetap tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Dia tetap meringkuk, memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke.

Kata maaf yang terluncur dari mulut Sasuke, sukses membuat Hinata terhenyak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar. Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang kian lama kian menghilang dari pendengarannya. Itu pasti langkah kaki Sasuke. Hinata menghela nafasnya dan menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan hampa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. Ketika dia sampai di beranda depan, Hinata langsung disambut oleh Mikoto. Di belakangnya tampak Fugaku dan Itachi.

"_Yokatta_. Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Hinata-_chan_," kata Mikoto sembari membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_," ucap Hinata seraya membalas pelukan Mikoto.

Fugaku dan Itachi tersenyum lega melihat Hinata kembali dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Mikoto langsung membimbing Hinata masuk ke dalam, dia tidak mau putrinya terkena angin malam lebih lama lagi. "_Kaa-san_ sempat khawatir saat Sasuke pulang tanpa membawamu. Tapi sekarang _Kaa-san _lega, karena kau pulang tepat sesuai dengan perkataan Sasuke," kata Mikoto sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

Hati Hinata bergetar ketika nama Sasuke disebut-sebut oleh Mikoto. Namun sebelum pulang tadi, dia sudah mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya ketika nanti akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tetapi sejauh ini Hinata tidak dapat merasakan kehadiran Sasuke di rumah ini.

"Apa kau lapar, Hinata-_chan_? _Kaa-san _akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu," kata Mikoto.

"Tidak usah, _Kaa-san_. Aku tidak lapar," tolak Hinata.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku hanya ingin beristirahat di kamar, _Kaa-san_," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan," sahut Mikoto sembari mengantar Hinata ke dalam kamarnya.

Hinata sedikit melirik ke samping kanan, saat dia dan Mikoto melewati kamar Sasuke. Hatinya kembali bergetar, teringat dengan yang dikatakan Sasuke di kediaman Hiashi tadi pagi.

Sesampainya di kamar Hinata, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Mikoto kembali menatap putri kesayangannya itu. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja _Kaa-san_," kata Mikoto.

"Hm. _Arigatou, Kaa-san_," ucap Hinata.

"Semoga tidurmu nyenyak, Hinata-_chan_," ucap Mikoto sembari mencium kening Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, dalam hatinya dia merasa bahagia. Karena ternyata Mikoto memang benar-benar menyayanginya. Setelah itu, Mikoto keluar dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Malam itu, Hinata mencoba mengenyahkan semua peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini dari pikirannya. Dia mencoba untuk mengistirahakan hati, pikiran dan tubuhnya. Gadis itu tidak mau terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya. Hinata tidak mau membuat orang yang ada di sekitarnya khawatir karena dirinya. Dengan memejamkan sepasang _lavender_-nya, lama-kelamaan dia masuk ke alam mimpinya.

Hari demi hari, Hinata tidak melihat keberadaan Sasuke di sekitarnya. Di rumah maupun di sekolah, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Para fans Sasuke yang ada di sekolah juga tidak mengetahui apapun perihal ke-absen-an Sasuke di sekolah. Hinata benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

Ketika pulang sekolah, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan tentang keberadaan Sasuke kepada Mikoto.

"_Kaa-san_, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke tidak terlihat di rumah?" tanya Hinata.

"Lho! Memangnya Sasuke tidak memberitahumu, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya balik Mikoto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Mikoto. Melihat itu, Mikoto sedikit terkejut.

"Masa'? Sekarang 'kan Sasuke pergi ke luar negeri," kata Mikoto.

"A-pa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**^TBC^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review untuk chapter 10:**

**Fishy : **Halo. Iya, Naru. Masa'? Drama korea yg mana? Meiru juga penyuka drama2 Korea. Ni dah di-_update_.

**Ryu Matsuda : **Keren bagaimana? Ni dah di-_update_.

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : **Iya, seperti yang disinggung di chapter 10. Naru. Iya, Sasu dah jelasin ke Hina 'kan.

**Suzu Aizawa :** Naruto. Kita lihat aja nanti. Apa yang akan terjadi oleh Hina.

**Sasuhina-caem :** Sepertinya saat ini ga ada rencana deh. Meiru ga bisa buat canon T,T

**Haruno Aoi :** Bukan Hiashi, tapi Naruto. Iya, Q juga begitu. Ini dah mulai sibuk buat proposal dan makalah sebagai tugas akhir T,T. Ni dah dilanjutin.

**Astiamorichan : **Yapz betul banget, itu Naruto. Ni dah di-_update_.

**Kertas Biru : **Iya, Naruto.

**Mamoka : **Naruto. Diusahain _update _tepat waktu.

**Lizy94 :** Chapter ini sudah Meiru buat lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Ya, diusahain _update _secepatnya. Ya, terserah kamu. Mau bilang atau tidak kepadaku.

**And thanks to review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya Meiru minta maaf kalau update-nya lebih lama dari chapter sebelumnya

Meiru sedikit kecewa karena yang nge-reviewchapter 10 jauh lebih sedikit T,T

Apa fic ini terlalu abal, gaje, dan ngebosenin ya?

Karena peminatnya jadi semakin berkurang YoY

.

.

Meiru juga sangat berterima kasih karena kalian berkenan menjawab pertanyaan Meiru

Padahal inginnya karakter Sasuke di BU dibuat lebih dingin dari yang di MIO

Eh ternyata jadinya malah lebih dingin daripada di MIO

Sedangkan karakter Hinata, inginnya dibuat lebih ceria di BU

Eh ternyata lagi, menurut kalian karakter Hinata di BU dan MIO sama2 pemalu

Ternyata Meiru gagal membuat karakter yang Meiru inginkan T,T

.

.

Oh iya Meiru ingin bertanya lagi

**Menurut kalian, cara penulisan dan bahasa fic diantara fic Moonlight in Onyc dan Between Us bagusan yang mana?**

Meiru sangat berharap kalian mau menjawab pertanyaan ini

Jawaban kalian sangat berarti bagi penulisan fic Meiru

Arigatou...o

.

.

Apabila kalian menyukai dan menghargai fic ini

Tolong memberikan komentar di kotak review

Review dari kalian sangat menjadi penyemangat Author dalam meneruskan fic ini

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Arigatou**


	12. Chapter 12

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**20 bulan kemudian**

Siang ini langit kota Konoha terlihat sangat cerah. Keindahannya pasti akan membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya merasa senang. Termasuk gadis beriris _lavender _ yang sekarang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Saat dirinya dan Uchiha-_sensei_ sedang foto bersama.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Hinata-_chan_," ucap Itachi seraya menjabat tangan Hinata dengan senyuman indahnya.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-_nii_," balas Hinata. Tidak ketinggalan dengan tersenyum bahagia pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Tidak terasa, ya. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat," kata Itachi.

"Hm," sahut Hinata.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke rumah," kata Itachi terlihat sedikit raut kekecewaan di wajah tampannya.

"_Gomen_. Beberapa hari ini, Ayah sakit. Jadi, setelah pulang sekolah aku langsung pulang untuk merawat Ayah sekaligus membantu di kedai," jelas Hinata.

"Hiashi-_jisan_ sakit. Sakit apa?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Itachi-_nii_. Sekarang Ayah sudah sembuh kok," jawab Hinata.

"_Yokatta_. Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan. Walaupun hanya menjadi sebagai pelayan kedai, asal itu dapat membantumu. Aku bersedia melakukannya," kata Itachi.

"Itu tidak perlu, Itachi_-nii_. Aku tahu kamu pasti sangat sibuk dengan segala urusan di sekolah. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menjadi tambah repot," jelas Hinata. "Oh iya, Itachi-_nii. _ Bagaimana kabar _Kaa_-_san _dan _Tou-san _di Iwa?" tanya Hinata.

"Mereka baik-baik saja di sana. Mereka juga kirim salam untukmu. Maaf karena tidak bisa menghadiri acara kelulusanmu. Dan mereka juga mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusanmu," jawab Itachi.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah merasa bahagia kalau di sana mereka baik-baik saja," jelas Hinata.

Pembicaraan Itachi dan Hinata harus terinterupsi, karena kedatangan seorang pria yang mempunyai iris mata senada dengan Hinata.

"Apa kabar, Hiashi-_jisan_?" salam Itachi seraya membungkuk hormat pada Hiashi.

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Ibumu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Berkat doa _Jisan, _di sana mereka dalam keadaan baik. Mereka titip salam buat _Jiisan_," jawab Itachi.

"Syukurlah. Titip salam kembali buat mereka," balas Hiashi.

"Akan aku sampaikan pada mereka," sahut Itachi.

"Apa ada yang kau perlukan lagi, Hinata? Kalau tidak, ayo kita pulang," kata Hiashi.

"Sepertinya tidak ada, Ayah. Baiklah, ayo kita pulang," sahut Hinata. "Itachi-_nii_, aku pulang dulu ya," pamit Hinata.

"Hm. Oh iya, nanti malam berkunjunglah ke rumah. Ada hadiah yang aku persiapkan untukmu," kata Itachi.

"Hadiah? Itachi-_nii_, tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu. Aku jadi malu," kata Hinata dengan semburat tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah ini pantas untukmu. Lulus dengan nilai yang sangat bagus," jelas Itachi.

"Hufh, terserah Itachi-_nii _saja," kata Hinata pasrah.

"Nah, begitu donk," ucap Itachi senang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Itachi-_nii,_" pamit Hinata sekali lagi.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan Hinata-_chan_ dan Hiashi-_jisan_," balas Itachi seraya membungkuk hormat pada Hiashi.

"Hn," sahut Hiashi.

Setelah itu, Hinata dan Hiashi melangkahkan kedua kaki mereka untuk meninggalkan lapangan depan Uchikaze _Gakuen._ Namun, ketika sampai di gerbang. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua harus menghentikan sejenak langkahnya. Karena ada sekumpulan adik kelas Hinata yang ingin berfoto dengannya. Gadis bersurai _indigo _ itu memang menjadi salah satu siswa unggulan yang lulus tahun ini di Uchikaze _Gakuen_ karena kemampuan akademiknya.

"Hyuuga-_senpai,_ bisa kita berfoto bersama. Sebentar saja," mohon salah satu siswi di gerombolan tersebut.

"Tentu saja," ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya, Hinata berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Itachi menyambut bahagia kedatangan Hinata tersebut. Setelah sedikit berbincang-bincan dengan Itachi, Hinata minta ijin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Walaupun sekarang, Hinata sudah berganti marga menjadi Hyuuga. Di kediaman Uchiha, kamar Hinata tetap tersedia untuknya.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Hinata pasti akan melewati kamar pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sekian tahun selalu mendiami hatinya. Walaupun dia mengetahui salah satu penyebab kematian kakaknya adalah pemuda itu. Tetapi Hinata tetap tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia tetap mencintai pemuda itu. Memang pada awalnya dia merasa marah, kesal, kecewa dan benci pada pemuda itu.

Namun, setelah sekian lama ternyata perasaan cinta dan ridunya telah mengalahkan segala amarah yang ada di hati gadis beriris _lavender _tersebut. Sekarang rasa rindunya membuat Hinata tertarik untuk melihat kamar pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan gadis itu, membuka pintu kamar pemuda itu. Semua masih sama seperti yang dulu. Hinata tidak berani untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Dia merasa terlalu takut, apabila masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Hatinya akan merasa lebih sakit daripada sekarang. Setelah puas mengabadikan suasana kamar pemuda itu ke dalam sepasang _lavender_-nya, Hinata menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut. Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang untuk men -_stabil _-kan hatinya yang kini kembali bergejolak tidak karuan. Dia terlihat menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Gadis itu melakukannya berkali-kali. Berharap dengan melakukan hal itu dapat membuatnya sedikit membaik.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut yang ada di kamarnya. Kelihatannya selama dia tidak kemari, kamar ini selalu dirawat dengan baik. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya senang. Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya berhenti pada balkon kamarnya. Dia tertarik untuk keluar dan melihat pemandangan luar dari balkon.

Hinata tersenyum lembut saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah dari balkon kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Namun, raut wajah gadis bersurai _indigo _tersebut langsung berubah. Saat pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok manusia yang berdiri tepat di bawah balkon kamarnya.

Sepasang _lavender _itu terlihat sedikit membulat. Saat ini, Hinata terlihat begitu terkejut. Bahkan dia sampai tidak bernafas untuk beberapa detik. Baginya waktu seakan berhenti. Nampak jelas di _lavender _ tersebut penuh dengan sosok pemuda yang sekarang juga tengah menatap _intens _Hinata.

Sekarang sepasang mata Hinata nampak berkaca-kaca. Saat ini yang ingin dilakukannya hanya satu hal. Yaitu meluapkan segala perasaan rindunya pada pemuda tersebut. Maka dari itu, Hinata langsung naik ke pembatas balkonnya. Dan langsung meloncat turun ke arah pemuda tersebut.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat pemuda itu membulatkan sepasang _onyx-_nya. Dengan sigap dan cepat, dia berlari dan berusaha menangkap Hinata.

Bruk!

Dengan mulus, Hinata mendarat di atas tubuh pemuda itu.

"_Baka_! Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau pi-..." Pemuda itu tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena secara tiba-tiba Hinata memeluknya dan menangis dengan keras.

"Hwaaaaaa..."

Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengehela nafas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, seulas senyuman hadir di wajah tampannya. Dia terlihat menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Hinata padanya. Setelahnya, pemuda itu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung gadis manis yang selalu menjadi penguasa terbesar relung hatinya.

"Aku pulang, Hinata," bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan namun pasti, isakan tangis Hinata berhenti. Sekarang Hinata dan juga pemuda itu tengah duduk santai di bangku taman kediaman Uchiha.

"Sudah puas menangisnya?" goda pemuda tersebut.

"Kau 'kan penyebabnya!" jawab Hinata ketus setelah memberikan sodokan ringan di perut pemuda itu. "Pergi tanpa pamit, pulang juga tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Maumu apa sih, Sasuke?" gertak Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat Hinata yang sekarang tengah kesal itu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat kekesalan Hinata pada pemuda Uchiha tersebut semakin bertambah saja. "Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" tanya Hinata. "Atau jangan-jangan selama di luar negeri, kepalamu terkantuk sesuatu. Sehingga kamu menjadi aneh seperti ini. Sini biar aku periksa," lanjutnya.

Hinata meraih kepala Sasuke, seketika itu sepasang _lavender-_nya tampak membesar. Karena pada saat memegang kepala Sasuke, tanpa sengaja kulit tangannya menyentuh wajah pemuda itu. Kulit wajah Sasuke terasa sangat dingin di tangan Hinata.

"Wajahmu dingin sekali," ucap Hinata. "Akh! Kamu sakit?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak sakit, kenapa wajahmu bisa sedingin ini?" tanya Hinata khawatir. "Atau mungkin kamu-..."

"Iya, ini gara-gara kamu. Tanggung jawab donk," tuntut Sasuke.

"Jadi, kamu dari tadi benar-benar menungguku di bawah balkon?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Itu tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi," sahut Sasuke. "Ayo, hangatkan tubuhku dengan ciumanmu," goda Sasuke dengan memasang wajah memelasnya.

"A-pa?" pekik Hinata. "Tidak mau! Aku 'kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku di luar seperti tadi," tolak Hinata.

Mendengar itu, kekesalan Sasuke sedikit terpancing. "Aku berbuat seperti itu 'kan untuk memberimu sebuah kejutan," jelas Sasuke.

"Aku 'kan juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk memberiku sebuah kejutan," balas Hinata.

"Tcik! Hal itu aku lakukan karena aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Salah sendiri, tinggal di luar negeri lama sekali. Tanpa pamit padaku terlebih dahulu lagi."

"Sudah-sudah! Aku terlalu lelah untuk berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik aku pergi saja."

Nampak sekali kalau sekarang Sasuke sedang kesal. Ternyata hal itu malah memunculkan seulas senyuman di wajah cantik Hinata. Ketika Sasuke baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Hinata menghentikan Sasuke dengan menarik tangan kanan pemuda tersebut.

"Tunggu," ucap Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis bersurai _indigo _yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. "Sekarang apa la-..."

Cup!

Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya, karena Hinata membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tertegun untuk sesaat. Setelahnya, pemuda Uchiha tersebut juga turut memejamkan sepasang _onyx_-nya. Menikmati semua sentuhan bibir indah Hinata pada bibirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Semburat merah nampak jelas di wajah Hinata. Melihat itu, Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Apa lain kali aku harus marah untuk mendapat ciuman darimu, hm?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata hanya sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut. "Lagipula darimana kau belajar berciuman seperti ini? Jangan-jangan..."

"Enak saja! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sekarang ada di pikiranmu itu," sangkal Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Jadi, selama ini kau hanya mencintaku?" goda Sasuke.

Pertanyaan Sasuke itu terjawab dengan gelagat Hinata yang nampak tersipu malu. Bahkan gadis itu harus memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang semakin merajalela di wajahnya.

"Kalau ternyata kau begitu mencintaiku..." Sasuke terlihat menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Ayo, kita menikah," lamar Sasuke.

"A-apa?" pekik Hinata terkejut dengan spontan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang baru saja melamarnya secara tidak romantis itu.

"Ada masalah? Kita saling mencintai dan sekarang kita punya marga yang berbeda. Bukankah tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi hubungan kita," jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi 'kan..." Sebuah pikiran langsung terbesit di kepala Hinata. "Jangan-jangan yang membuat _Tou-san _tiba-tiba ingin mengubah margaku adalah kamu ya, Sasuke?" tebak Hinata.

"Ternyata kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pintar ya," sahut Sasuke seraya mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Hentikan," ucap Hinata seraya menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya. "Jadi, selama ini kamu telah merencanakannya," lanjut Hinata.

"_Bingo_," ucap Sasuke seraya menyentil dahi Hinata.

"Hah! Aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan semua ini," kata Hinata.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sejak tadi berubah-ubah. Hal ini merupakan hadiah penyambutan yang sangat indah untuknya. Pembicaraan mereka berdua harus terhenti karena kedatangan seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya dua orang.

"Hinata-_chan_," panggil wanita paruh baya yang sekarang tengah berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber suara tersebut. Sepasang _lavender _itu untuk kesekian kalinya nampak membesar. " _Kaa-san_! _Tou-san_!" sahut Hinata disertai dengan senyuman bahagianya.

Gadis itu lantas berlari ke arah Fugaku dan Mikoto. Hinata langsung memeluk kedua anggota Uchiha tersebut secara bergantian. "Aku kangen sekali pada kalian," ucap Hinata.

"Kami juga," sahut Mikoto dengan sekali lagi membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya kalau kalian akan datang? Kalau aku tahu 'kan aku bisa menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambut kedatangan kalian," kata Hinata.

"Kalau terlebih dahulu kami memberitahumu, itu bukan _surprise _namanya," jelas Mikoto.

Saat ini, Hinata merasa sangat bahagia mendapat berbagai kejutan dari orang-orang yang dicintainya. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan bagi Hinata di dalam hidupnya.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam. Tidak baik terlalu lama di luar," ajak Mikoto.

"Hm," sahut Hinata.

Dengan itu, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari taman kediaman Uchiha. Sebelum itu, Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke seakan berarti 'Kamu harus menjelaskannya padaku'.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Hinata. Sepertinya malam ini, seluruh penghuni kediaman Uchiha merasa bahagia. Sudah sekian lama, kebahagiaan tidak muncul dalam rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding di kamar Hinata tepat menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, ketika Hinata menarik selimut tebalnya. Selama berjam-jam tadi, Hinata telah berbincang-bincang dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha. Sebelumnya, Hinata telah meminta ijin pada Hiashi untuk menginap di kediaman Uchiha malam ini.

Terbesit dalam pikiran Hinata tentang perkataan Sasuke di taman tadi. Pemuda itu memang selalu berbuat di luar dugaannya. Lamunannya pecah saat ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Hinata langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata pada seseorang yang dengan berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kini tengah naik ke atas ranjangnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab orang itu.

"Lalu kenapa kamu di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh," sahut Sasuke enteng.

"Kita 'kan tidak bersaudara lagi. Seharusnya kita tidak boleh tidur satu ranjang seperti ini," kata Hinata.

"Tcik! Aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu. Lagipula 'kan kita akan menikah," balas Sasuke.

"Percaya diri sekali. Aku 'kan belum menjawab iya akan menikah denganmu," sahut Hinata.

"Ya katakan saja sekarang," ucap Sasuke.

"Hiizz... Kau ini. Selalu saja seenaknya sendiri."

"Jangan mengajakku berdebat. Aku ngantuk sekali."

"Hey, jangan tidur di sini." Terbesit sebuah ide dalam kepala Hinata. "Ah iya, kau boleh tidur di sini dengan satu syarat," kata Hinata.

"Apa?"

"Kamu harus memberitahuku, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ke luar negeri? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba _Tou-san _berubah pikiran untuk merubah margaku menjadi Hyuuga lagi?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke tersenyum mengetahui Hinata begitu penasaran dengan semua hal yang terjadi beberapa tahun ini. "Bukan senyummu yang aku inginkan saat ini, Sasuke. Tapi jawabanmu," kata Hinata.

"Iya iya," jawab Sasuke. "Aku pergi ke luar negeri bukan tiba-tiba, tetapi aku sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari," jelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Hinata.

"Kalau kau tetap bertanya terus, aku tidak akan melanjutkan penjelasanku," sahut Sasuke.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," kata Hinata.

Sasuke mati-matian menahan senyumannya, saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sekarang terlihat begitu imut. Seperti anak kucing yang ingin diberi makan oleh majikannya. "Aku memutuskan menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri untuk meneruskan perusahaan Uchiha, dengan satu syarat," jelas Sasuke. "Yaitu _Tou-san _harus bersedia menyetujui hubungan kita dan mengubah kembali margamu menjadi Hyuuga," lanjutnya.

"Jadi begitu. Pantas saja aku merasa aneh dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Ternyata kalian telah merencanakan semua ini," kata Hinata.

"Aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Sekarang aku ingin tidur. Aku lelah sekali hari ini," keluh Sasuke.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sasuke memang terlihat sangat kelelahan, karena dia baru saja tiba dari luar negeri. Alhasil, Hinata tidak mau mengganggu lagi pemuda itu. Dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke masuk ke alam mimpi. Hinata sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke. Karena setelah sekian lama tidak bersama dengan pemuda itu, membuatnya sedikit malu tidur bersama seperti ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari Hinata. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah tidur terlelap. Mengetahui itu, Sasuke membuka sepasang _onyx-_nya. Ternyata sejak tadi Sasuke belum tidur, walaupun pemuda itu terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Kemudian pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut, membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

Hinata menggeliat pelan dalam pelukan Sasuke. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata kembali diam dan bernafas teratur seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _lavender _yang tercium dari tubuh Hinata. Tentunya pemuda itu sangat merasa bahagia, karena beberapa tahun ini dia tidak dapat menghirup aroma ini. Jujur, Sasuke sangat merindukan saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Hinata, seperti sekarang ini. Akhirnya pada malam ini, Sasuke dapat terlelap dengan cepat. Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, yang dia habiskan sendirian di luar negeri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata terbangun lebih dahulu dari Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa waktu ini, Hinata bangun pagi dengan senyuman indahnya. Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sekian lama menatap Sasuke, membuat gadis itu ingin menyentuh wajah tampan pemuda tersebut.

Namun, ketika akan menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja terlihat benda asing di tangannya. Hinata nampak terkejut ketika mengetahui ada sebuah cincin yang indah tersemat di jari manis tangan kirinya. Semburat merah langsung merambat di wajah cantiknya. 'Apa cincin ini dari Sasuke?' pikir Hinata.

"Bagus 'kan cincinnya?" tanya Sasuke serya membuka sepasang matanya.

"Sejak kapan kamu bangun?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata mengamati cincin yang ada di jari tangannya. "Yahh... Lumayan," ucap Hinata.

"Tcik! Cuma itu," sahut Sasuke.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawab Sasuke kesal seraya bangun dari tidurnya dan hendak turun dari ranjang Hinata.

"Jangan marah begitu donk, Sasuke," rayu Hinata dengan memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke. Alhasil, pemuda itu tetap pada posisinya semula yaitu duduk di ranjang Hinata. Gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm," sahut Hinata seraya menatap Sasuke.

"Mengenai kematian Neji-..."

Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, karena jari telunjuk Hinata ditempelkan pada bibirnya. "Ssst! Aku tidak mau mendengar tentang hal itu lagi," potong Hinata.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan penuh tanda tanya. Hinata membalas pandangan Sasuke dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Setelah aku memikirkannya, peristiwa itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Itu adalah takdir yang harus diterima oleh Neji-_nii_," jelas Hinata.

Hinata terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya. "Lagipula Neji-_nii_ juga pasti tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Jadi buat apa aku menyalahkan dirimu?" kata Hinata.

Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata. "Jadi..." Sasuke menatap lurus pada sepasang _lavender _yang ada di hadapannya. "... Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Uchiha Sasuke?" lamar Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia mendengar Sasuke melamar dirinya. "Iya, aku bersedia," jawab Hinata tegas.

Sasuke menyeringai puas mendengar jawaban Hinata. Setelah itu, secara cepat Sasuke mendorong Hinata jatuh ke atas ranjang gadis tersebut. "Kya!" pekik Hinata terkejut.

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Tidak ketinggalan senyuman yang terpatri jelas di wajahnya masing-masing. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke," balas Hinata.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Setelah kedua bibir saling menyatu, Sasuke memberikan sebuah ciuman hangat pada gadis tersebut. Sepertinya pagi ini, Hinata akan bangun kesiangan. Karena Sasuke pasti tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja dari jeratan cintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review untuk chapter 11:**

**Blue Night-chan : **Hahahaaa... Sasuke berbuat gitu 'kan ada alasannya.

**Suzu Aizawa : **Iya, Sasuke 'kan sudah pulang. Ini dah di-update tepat pada waktunya.

**Kertas Biru : **Iya, Sasu ke luar negeri. Iya, biar Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama sudah dewasa.

**Haruno Aoi : **Ao. Ga, pa2. Namanya juga nebak. 'Kan bisa salah dan juga bisa benar. Sasu ke luar negeri dengan tujuan tertentu. Masa'? Q seneng banget kalau ternyata scene SH di kedai ramen bisa membuatmu tersentuh. Sekarang Sasu 'kan dah pulang. Iya, nih, apalagi minggu depan Q UAS. Ini dah di-update.

**Tetetubizzz : **Meiru maafin, asal setelah ini kamu rajin me-review fic Meiru, hohoo. Iya, memang Meiru sengaja dibuat sedikit. Ini dah update chapter barunya.

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : **Sudah dijelasin 'kan tujuan Sasu ke luar negri. Dia ga bersama Saku koq. Iya, sekarang mereka dah bisa bersama lagi. Dah jelas 'kan rencana Sasu di chap 10 (penjelasan Sasu waktu di ranjangnya Hina). Iya, ni dah di-update.

**Mamoka : **Tidak mengharukan 'kan chapter yang ini.

**Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku : **Halo. Hinata dah ga merasa galau di chap ini, dia malah dibuat bahagia bangetz.

**Fishy : **Semua pertanyaanmu dah dijawab di chapter ini. Sepertinya yang tertulis di aras, chap ini adalah chap terakhir fic BU.

**Sasuhina-caem : **Iya ya, sepertinya BU itu ceritanya koq lebih ke drama. Sekarang Hinata 'kan memang dah bersama dengan Saskey.

**Astiamorichan : **Iya, ni dah di-update.

**And thanks to review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnyaaaaa... selesai juga fic ini

Meiru senang bangetzzz

Meiru berusaha membuat chapter end ini sebagus mungkin

Bahkan Meiru sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat membutnya,heheee

.

.

Meiru mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih

Umumnya kepada para reader yang bersedia mengikuti fic ini

Khususnya kepada reviewer yang setia mendukung Meiru dalam melanjutkan fic ini

Komentar dan dukungan kalian sangat100x berarti bagi Meiru

Hontou ni arigatou

.

.

Meiru juga minta maaf kalau ternyata ending dari fic ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian

Namun, Meiru sangat berharap semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua

.

.

Akhir kata dari Meiru

Semoga fic ini dapat menginspirasi kalian di kehidupan masing-masing

Sampai jumpa lagi di fic Meiru lainnya

See you

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Arigatou**


End file.
